Danse et séduction
by shinrei3
Summary: Une Hinata sombre, sensuelle et mystérieuse en boîte de nuit,ça fait des ravages.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Hinata en boîte de nuit, le côté sombre et sensuel de sa personnalité.

L alcool coule a flots ce soir. Sur la piste, L'air, lourd,épais, opaque, cache par instants les corps qui se déhanchent, au rythme entraînant de la musique. Sensualité, sauvagerie, ce soir, tout est permis.

Hinata observe la scène d'un air désabusé. Si loin de son rôle habituel de timide jeune fille, elle est une reine ici. Une reine de la nuit, qui manie le flirt avec la virtuosité d'un expert. Assez proche pour faire fantasmer et encourager les espoirs, dès que le rapprochement se fait, elle se dérobe et se fond dans l'obscurité.

Sa tenue est sexy sans être vulgaire, la jeune femme capte les regards et attise le mystère.

Elle repose son verre et sans un mot, rejoint les danseurs. Commence alors la danse, le terrible envoûtement crée par ses mouvements,lents, fluides, provocants.

Elle danse avec abandon, oublie le lieu, les gens qui l'entourent. Sa danse est un message, véhiculé par son corps. Un appel.

Enfin, un bras musclé se noue autour de sa taille fine, et accompagne ses mouvements. La danse se fait séductrice, mutine, chacun cherchant a faire céder l'autre. C est un jeu, c'est un défi, c'est l'ultime provocation de la jeune fille de bonne famille au roi de la boîte de nuit, nommée Akatsuki.

L'homme sourit, il sait que cette nuit, elle sera a lui. Tout comme il est désormais à elle. D'un geste fluide du poignet,il la force à se retourner et l'embrasse avec passion. Hinata lui répond avec une intensité égale et noue ses bras autour du cou d Itachi Uchiha.

Ils sont cernés par les danseurs,ils sont seuls dans leur bulle. Leurs corps, au bord de la fusion, se rapprochent toujours plus l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils se perdent dans leur baiser.

Ainsi s'unissent les deux Rois de la Nuit, dans cette étreinte à corps perdus, dans ce moment d'éphémère abandon.


	2. Chapter 2

Danse et séduction 2.

Ce qui ne devait tout d'abord n'être qu'un très court texte continue finalement! Premièrement, un grand merci pour les reviews! (oui, j ai ENFIN découvert comment les lire...). Je tiens à m'excuser, la qualité est bien moindre que dans le premier texte. Je précise que les personnages sont OOC, et placés dans un contexte sentimental bien précis: la lassitude du quotidien, nous avons ici affaire à des persos blasés, ayant perdu toute illusion sur la vie.

Réponses aux reviews : A celle d'un(e) inconnu(e): Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura bientôt plus d'infos sur Itachi. Et mdr pour la remarque sur l'apostrophe.

Kimi-ebi:Merci pour les compliments sur le style. Alors, le problème petite Hinata/Itachi ^^. Comme dit ci dessus, les personnages sont totalement différents,et le but de l'histoire est de voir comment ils se sont construits pour survivre dans leur milieu. La timidité d'Hina est ici un masque dont elle ne parvient plus à se débarrasser, et elle tente d'oublier sa vie et ses soucis dans la danse et la séduction. Itachi, quant à lui, est le Don Juan, las des prises faciles (je révèle pas tout, c'est pour la suite). Je vais donc dévergonder notre chère petite Hinata, gnyahahaha !

Disclamer: je suis en négociation avec le mangaka pour la propriété de nos chers personnages.

Essoufflée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quatre heure sonnait, elle venait de rentrer. Dehors, l'orage grondait, et les éclairs qui se succédaient illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur blafarde.

Elle se releva péniblement, laissa tomber ses vêtements à terre et les dissimula soigneusement dans sa commode. Personne, dans sa famille, ne devait connaître ce côté de sa personnalité, la créature sensuelle qu'elle devenait la nuit, à l'Akatsuki.

Ces «sorties nocturnes» étaient l'unique moyen pour elle de ne pas craquer devant son fardeau écrasant : être une héritière parfaite, descendante d'une des plus grandes familles du pays, et promise à un avenir brillant. Seul moyen également d'oublier cette déception qui se peignait dans le regard de son père chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle, la moins douée des Hyuga.

Elle, l'enfant mal aimé, l'enfant abandonné dont le cœur saignait, la jeune fille emprisonnée dans sa timidité, dont elle ne savait plus comment se délivrer, avait trouvé dans cette boîte de nuit son nouvel échappatoire.

Là bas, au cœur de la nuit, personne pour lui demander des comptes, pour lui lancer des regards méprisants ou compatissant. Elle pouvait libérer une autre part de sa personnalité, dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence quelque temps auparavant.

Enfilant un kimono blanc sur son corps nu, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et se perdit dans sa contemplation des éléments déchaînés. Repensa à ce qui s'était passé, quelques heures plus tôt. Au bras d'Itachi autour de sa taille, si rassurant. A la profondeur de ses yeux, envoûtants. A la flamme qui dansait dans ses prunelles, ardente. A ses lèvres, douces et passionnées à la fois. De nouveau, elle sentit le corps du jeune homme pressé contre le sien.

Mais, l'arrachant soudain à ses souvenirs, un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. La demeure familiale était pourtant profondément endormie, et sa chambre se trouvait dans un coin isolé du manoir. De toute façon, pensa t elle cyniquement, qui pouvait bien venir la voir.

Aucune peur en elle quant elle se retourna. L'indifférence dominait me plus souvent son tempérament.

Surprise et incrédulité marquèrent alors ses traits. C'était impossible. Qu'il eut pût s'introduire ici... Tout cela n'était sans doute qu'un rêve..

L'ombre avança davantage vers elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle.

Hinata, quant à elle,était incapable de bouger. Entièrement paralysée. Hypnotisée par les deux puits de ténèbres qui l'emprisonnaient sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir m'échapper ainsi... susurra Itachi au creux de son cou.


	3. Chapter 3

Toutes mes excuses pour ce délai ! Mais l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez vous et ensuite il y a eu les vacances! En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Danse et séduction 3

Affalé avec grâce dans un moelleux canapé au cuir noir et brillant, contemplant la vue splendide que lui offrait les immenses baies vitrées de son appartement sur la ville en contre-bas, se tenait Itachi Uchiha.

Un verre de scotch quasiment vide à la main, la chemise entrouverte, le jeune homme se remémorait les événements de la nuit dernière.

Le plus célèbre célibataire de la ville afficha alors un léger sourire, apportant ainsi une ultime touche de perfection à ses traits marmoréens.

Héritier d'une des plus puissantes entreprises du pays, connu autant pour son génie que pour sa beauté, il était parfaitement conscient de cumuler les Dons de la Nature. Il était de plus extrêmement charismatique et par conséquent, habitué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Après avoir savouré pendant ses premières années sa toute puissance, un étrange sentiment lui était venu. La lassitude, ou l'ennui, appelez cela comme vous voulez.

Quelle satisfaction tire t-on de la possession d'un objet quant il suffit de claquer des doigts pour l'avoir?

Quel respect pouvait on avoir quant il n'avait qu'à jeter un regard charmeur à une demoiselle pour qu'elle soit prête à lui abandonner corps et fierté?

La vie, en avait il conclu après mûre réflexion, était d'une fadeur déroutante pour les gens de sa caste. Il avait donc décidé de «prendre sa vie en main» et d'en faire une suite de plaisirs effrénés. La vie est un jeu. Un jeu de débauche et de séduction, de trahisons et de manipulations, mais qu'importait les conséquences, tant que tout se déroulait selon ses souhaits?

Peu après,il avait découvert l'Akatsuki. Une boîte plutôt huppée, où fils de bonne famille côtoyaient des filles à la vertu légère. Très vite, il fut connu de tous et fut bientôt traité comme un prince. C'était ainsi qu'on le surnommait,d'ailleurs, le Roi de la Nuit. Et au cours de nuits endiablées, il n'était pas rare de le voir courtiser tour à tour plusieurs filles, et satisfaire ainsi ses appétits.

Néanmoins, il préférait choisir une fille différente chaque soir, qu'il séduisait, charmait, se comportant avec elle comme le plus attentionné des amants, avant de lui faire goûter les plaisirs charnels les plus intenses et de la laisser partir, comblée. Car toutes savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient espérer plus d'une nuit avec lui.

Hier soir, donc, il était attiré par une jolie adolescente quant une silhouette furtive, à la splendeur fantomatique avait traversé son champs de vision avant de se fondre dans la foule. Il avait abandonné sa proie du moment pour rejoindre le barman, et accessoirement un de ses meilleurs amis, Akasuna Sasori. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Sasori avait écouté la question du Don Juan.

-ça y est, tu l'as enfin remarqué? Elle vient depuis environ deux semaines. Moi qui pensais qu'aucune belle jeune fille ne pouvait échapper à ton regard d'aigle... et il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

Itachi rit légèrement avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

J'ignore son identité, reprit Sasori. Cette fille est un vrai mystère. Elle vient tous les soirs, seule, danse, et repart, seule. Personne n'a réussi à l'attraper. Je dirais qu'elle est ton alter égo féminin, bien qu'elle n'ai aucune conquête. Elle fait perdre la tête à toute la gente masculine...

Devant le silence prolongé de l'Uchiha, Sasori lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, entre la composition de deux cocktails. Il se raidit en apercevant la lueur féroce qui dansait dans les prunelles sombres, et le rictus narquois et prédateur qui étira lentement les lèvres fines du garçon.

L'Uchiha avait trouvé un nouveau jouet...

Avec sa désinvolture habituelle, Itachi s'était levé, avait rejoint sa cible sur la piste de danse et s'était délecté de sa sensualité. Mais elle avait ensuite tenté,comme à son habitude,de partir et de lui fausser compagnie au passage.

La suivre avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, et c'est avec la plus grande discrétion qu'il s'était introduit dans un vaste manoir. Cette fille devait donc faire partie des élites du pays. Ce fait rajoutait encore du piment au jeu et une sourde excitation vint brûler son bas-ventre.

Revenant un instant au présent, Itachi renversa la tête en arrière, vers le visiteur opportun qui osait s'introduire sur son territoire sans qu'il ne l'y ai invité. Il se détendit quant il constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sasori.

-Alors? Questionna, badin, le jeune roux. Sa question dissimulait mal la terrible curiosité qui le dévorait.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Itachi s'étant replongé au cœur de cette fameuse nuit. Il lui semblait sentir à nouveau l'odeur sucrée du corps de la jeune femme, que son souffle effleurait encore la peau laiteuse de son cou, et il revoyait les frémissements que sa proximité avait déclenché.

Il s'était senti étrangement enivré et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau des lèvres. La jeune fille s'était cabrée et avait cherché à se dégager. A ce moment là, il avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui même et commettre l'irréparable.

La vague de désir qui s'était emparé de lui l'avait submergé. Il avait un instant contemplé cette femme, démon tentateur qui semblait seulement vêtu de clair de lune, et l'avait plaqué contre l'une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin. Ses mains avaient glissé jusqu'à sa taille et avait cherché à dénouer le nœud du kimono tandis qu'il embrassait fiévreusement son cou, quant elle avait tenté, une fois de plus et en vain de le repousser. Elle s'était alors adressée à lui d'une voix dure et glaciale.

Vous avez trente secondes pour sortir de cette pièce. Passé ce délai, j'appellerai mon garde du corps et tous sauront que le grand Itachi Uchiha n'est rien d'autre qu'un violeur.

Dégrisé par cette perspective, et par la réelle menace qu'il percevait dans le ton de cette tentatrice, il s'était immobilisé un instant, avait posé ses mains sur son visage et sondé ses yeux. Une flamme froide y brûlait. Un micro sourire avait adouci les traits d'Itachi alors qu'il admirait le plus beau défi que la vie lui est jamais offert.

Puis il la lâcha et disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit, avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de ses actes.

Et dans ses pensées se mettait déjà en place un plan pour capturer cette Artémis des temps modernes.

Tandis qu'il marchait sans un bruit dans les couloirs du manoir Hyuga vers la porte de service qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer,il se fit cette promesse qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la posséder.

Peu importait les moyens, elle serait à lui.

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest :j'attends avec impatience ma statue en chocolat d'Itachi et je veux bien celle de Gaara en prime!

Ameko-chan:merci pour ton encouragement, ça me motive !

Nanak : tu vas découvrir un Itachi extrêmement... audacieux, j'espère que ça va te plaire!

Myfiona and largo: je te soutiens pour écrire du ItaHina ! Vive le Itahina!merci pour ta review!

Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs!


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite de Danse et Séduction! (pas trop tôt me diriez vous) ! Trois jours ont passé depuis le précédent chapitre.

Enjoy !

Danse et séduction.

Pensive, Hinata contemplait le parc environnant depuis sa fenêtre. Cette après-midi,elle devait se rendre, en tant qu'héritière des Hyuga, à un thé organisé par un notable des environs.

Reportant son regard au vaste plafond blanc orné de sculptures de stuc, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. S'entendant particulièrement mal avec sa famille,qui ne voyait en elle qu'un moyen de consolider une position sociale déjà bien établie, elle évitait le plus possible les contacts avec elle, restant enfermée des heures durant dans sa chambre. La, elle pouvait avoir la paix. N'avait plus à supporter ces regards calculateurs. Son père, son cousin,Néji, sa petite sœur, ils étaient tous pareils.

Elle ne se rappelait plus quand la situation avait commencé à changer. Depuis toujours,elle avait subi avec passivité les brimades de sa famille, ne songeant jamais à se rebeller. Secrètement victimisée à l'école, méprisée chez elle, la petite Hinata était seule au monde. Néanmoins elle continuait à croire que cela s'arrangerait un jour, qu'elle serait acceptée, aimée...

Un jour, alors qu'elle se faisait frapper violemment par une fille de sa classe, une harpie aux cheveux roses, elle vit passer non loin d'elle un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns. Un gémissement sourd lui avait alors échappé, attirant son attention.

Un regard glacial et indifférent fut la seule réponse à cet appel au secours, tandis que les coups continuaient à pleuvoir. Mais Hinata ne ressentait plus rien. Ni les coups de pieds, ni les gifles. Peu lui importait les bleus qui se formaient peu à peu sur son corps, le sang qui coulait de sa tempe. En son cœur, une douleur bien plus grande,celle de la trahison, explosait,tandis qu'elle répétait inlassablement à voix basse, roulée en boule : « Neji...»

Fatiguées de l'inertie de leur victime, les filles de sa classe étaient parties, jacassant avec cruauté sur leur méfait. Sans force,la jeune fille était restée là, immobile. Elle n'avait aucun désir de bouger, et pourquoi rentrer,puisque personne ne l'attendait? Un profond désir de mourir, de disparaître, l'avait alors saisi.

Enfin, elle avait rassemblé ses maigres forces, s'était traînée aux toilettes les plus proches et avait fait disparaître les marques de l'attaque.

Neji ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce moment.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le gouffre amer de son cœur, abîme de tristesse, s'était peu à peu métamorphosé. Le doux et exquis parfum de la haine était venu, et un profond désir de révolte et de destruction l'avait saisi. Elle avait essayé la scarification, goûtant avec délectation la douleur et la vue du sang, si rouge sur sa peau pâle,avant de penser que sa famille serait trop heureuse si elle disparaissait.

Elle avait alors envisagé un nouveau moyen de se «libérer». La débauche était le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Une des seules choses que sa si noble famille ne tolérerait pas.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle s' était rendue pour la première fois à la boîte de nuit la plus proche de chez elle. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps déjà,mais ignorait comment elle devait s'habiller et ou se procurer des vêtements . Un jour de sport,elle avait entendu dans les vestiaires Haruno Sakura se vanter de sa nouvelle robe,qu'elle affirmait d'un sex appeal incomparable. Elle avait attendu que la jeune fille parte sur le terrain pour lui voler la tenue, que la pimbêche avait amené afin de parader devant ses amies. Aucun remords ni scrupule n'avait agité la Hyuga. Seule une joie terrible l'habitait.

Elle était restée plusieurs nuits dans cette boîte de nuit avant de décider,avide de sensations plus fortes, de tester la discothèque la plus huppée du quartier:l Akatsuki.

La conscience qu'elle avait de s'avilir,de se dégrader et une nouvelle passion de la danse ajoutée à la découverte de la sensualité l'avait enivré. Elle avait découvert le pouvoir que peut avoir le corps d'une femme et en jouait avec inconscience. Mais peu à peu,alors qu'elle goûtait à cette existence, l'idée de la perdre la terrorisa. La descente aux Enfers commençait...

Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur son problème actuel: Itachi. Si jamais il parlait à quiconque de ce qui s'était passé entre eux... elle se raisonna, il ne connaissait pas son identité... mais s'il apprenait à qui appartenait la maison.. elle pouvait prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une servante..

Un grattement à la porte attira son attention et une domestique se faufila à pas de souris dans la chambre.

Monsieur m'a demandé de vous préparer. Il me charge de vous dire que Monsieur et Mesdemoiselles ses deux filles doivent être prêtes d'ici une heure...

B-b-bien... bégaya Hinata. Docile, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle de bain et observa dans le miroir la femme s'occuper d'elle.

Elle inspecta rapidement son apparence: son corps était crispé, comme celui d'une personne extrêmement timide, ses traits apeurés. Seuls ses yeux eurent un bref éclat métallique avant de redevenir terne.

Une heure plus tard, elle était chez la comtesse Yamanaka. De prestigieux invités se pressaient dans les couloirs et les jardins, les serviteurs servaient petits gâteaux et flûtes de champagne sur des plateaux d'argent et d'un orchestre venait un doux air de classique. Partout,le luxe et l'oisiveté s'étalaient. Inlassablement, Hinata saluait des connaissances de son père,tandis qu'une nausée,de plus en plus fort, montait en elle. Elle complimentait une énième dame quant une voix d'un sensuel velours, parvint à ses oreilles. Une voix qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'une fois,mais qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Celle de l'héritier des Uchiha.

Le coin de l'auteur :

Vous me haïssez la, non? Mais de la haine à l'amour,il n'y a qu'un pas... (petit délire issu d'un cerveau fatigué par six heures d'anglais).

Je n'ajouterai qu'une chose: que la Tragédie commence !


	5. Chapter 5

Danse et séduction 5

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hinata s'était réfugiée au fin fond du jardin, près d'un vénérable cerisier. Face à son tronc noueux, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, rendue ératique par la panique.

_Il _était là. _Il _pouvait la découvrir à tout moment. Et à ce moment là... sa liberté s'envolerait, son monde,,déjà instable, s'écroulerait.

A cet instant, elle se maudit,elle et ces penchants qui,inexorablement, la poussaient à explorer toujours plus loin la voie de la révolte et du plaisir. Et rendait impossible toute volte face.

Une terrible confusion régnait donc dans l'esprit d'Hinata Hyuga,, qu'elle ne contenait que par miracle. Car il ne faisait pour elle aucun doute que le jeune homme ne se priverait pas pour ébruiter leur «relation» et détruire définitivement sa réputation.

Un léger tremblement commença à la parcourir, preuve que la terreur qui oppressait sa poitrine gagnait du terrain. Elle se força à respirer calmement, il était de toute façon rare que quiconque ne s'aventure dans cette partie de la propriété, et elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle,avant de devoir retourner parmi les invités.

Le regard rivé sur le ciel bleu qui lui paraissait pour l'heure si loin, si inatteignable, elle ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas qui firent crisser le gravier non loin d'elle.

Une brève sensation de chaleur l'engourdit pendant un instant et la ramena sur Terre. Ses yeux couleur lavande quittèrent avec regret et surprise l'étendue infinie qui la surplombait, pour se fixer avec un calme feint sur les intrus.

Quant elle vit qui était face à elle, un choc l'ébranla, et un voile opaque recouvrit son esprit, avant qu'elle ne se contraigne à un calme artificiel.

Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

Sa voix brisa le silence, douce et réservée,comme celle de toute jeune fille bien née. Sans broncher, elle supporta l'examen de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. De longs cheveux d'un blond flirtant avec l'or et de grands yeux bleus et innocents,qui dissimulaient avec art une ambition dévorante. Ino Yamanaka. Toujours vêtue avec goût et élégance, Hinata savait pertinemment qu'elle devait se méfier d'elle comme la peste. Ce genre de fille n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Mais pour l'heure, Hinata n'avait que faire de la jeune Yamanaka. Elle n'avait d'yeux, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas, que pour l'homme qui se tenait à son bras.

Portant avec décontraction une chemise noire dont le col ouvert laissait entrevoir des clavicules finement dessinées, et un pantalon de tissu noir également, ce dernier la dévisageait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Je voulais justement m'entretenir avec vous... répliqua l'homme d'une voix mélodieuse.

Puis il ajouta, s'adressant à Ino :

-Rentre, ma chérie, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes...

Vraiment ? Répliqua cette dernière d'un ton sarcastique.

Seul un sourire enjôleur lui répondit. Ino soupira,lança un regard d'avertissement à Hinata et s'éloigna, sans entendre les supplications mentales de cette dernière.

D'un air ailleurs, elle regarda l'adolescente s'éloigner d'une démarche languide,avant de reposer, à contre cœur, ses yeux sur son persécuteur.

Elle demeura quelques minutes sans voix, tant le changement d'attitude qui s'était opéré la stupéfia. Alors qu'il paraissait calme et presque ennuyé quelques secondes à peine, son regard s'était réveillé, et un rictus à peine perceptible éclairait ses traits d'une lumière sombre. A l'image de la flamme qui dansait dans ses prunelle.

Hinata eut un coup au cœur. Dos au soleil, tout de noir vêtu, une profonde dangerosité émanait de cet être,et elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un Démon. Non. Il était probablement un de ces êtres démoniaques, à la fois si attirant et effrayant.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, ou tentait de faire, elle tourna les talons, fuyant un combat perdu d'avance. Elle se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, s'enfonçant dans une splendide roseraie.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, ne percevant aucun signe de poursuite. Soulagée, un sourire lui échappa, qui s'envola immédiatement.

«Mais quel ravissant sourire... Je craignais que vous ne puissiez vous détendre en ma présence... je suis ravi d'être détrompé...».

Le timbre, grave et envoûtant, venait de derrière elle.

Hinata Hyuga se retourna violemment, avant de se figer sur place. A quelques pas derrière elle,la fixant d'un air narquois par dessus la magnifique rose blanche sur laquelle il était penché, deux yeux d'un noir abyssal la transperçaient. Amusés. Affamés.

Lentement, avec une grâce prédatrice, Itachi se redressa et ne put empêcher une pointe de jubilation monter à lui.

Quant à Hinata,une seule pensée résonna dans sa tête «Je suis foutue.»

Elle se morigéna de suite et remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il voulait jouer? Très bien.

Elle allait sortir le grand jeu.

Petite question pour les lecteurs, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer.

Avez vous ressenti les émotions d'Hinata en lisant ce texte? Merci d'avance de vos réponses^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous! Voilà la suite! Mais avant le début du chapitre, réponse aux reviews!

Merci à LayaCaldin pour ta review motivante (et vive Pierre Bottero !)

Mahimiti : certains guillemets manquent effectivement,ils disparaissent sur FF,je ne peux donc rien y faire...

Ensuite, la question des inquiétudes d'Itachi et Hinata. Pour Hinata, il est normal que la peur soit son quotidien, vu le chemin qu'elle prend et les conséquences néfastes qui l'attendent si elle est découverte...Itachi, quant à lui,a beaucoup moins de pression, les garçons peuvent se permettre d'être beaucoup plus libertins dans ce genre de milieu... quant au code de bonne conduite.. c'est sa rébellion, l'essence même de son caractère dans cette fanfic : il fait ce qui lui plaît. Il suit les règles quand cela l'arrange,les enfreint quand cela lui l'amuse. Pour le sourire, tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre^^ .Mais tu as mis le doigt sur le point central d'Hinata : son passage de la peur au jeu. Cela ne va cesser de s'accentuer par la suite! Enfin, merci pour ton compliment final !

Merci encore à Myfiona and largo et Ameko-chan!

Danse et séduction 6.

La retrouver avait été un jeu d'enfant, sa fuite était d'autant plus risible qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chance de lui échapper. Il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit et savait exactement où elle allait s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, le cœur palpitant, croyant être hors d'atteinte... Il ricana et prit tranquillement un raccourci qui le mènerait vers sa proie.

Quant il était arrivé, elle était bien là. Précisément à l'endroit et dans l'état qu'il avait anticipé. Une ténébreuse jubilation le saisit, qui disparut aussi rapidement que le givre printanier. Elle lui tournait le dos, sa tête fine légèrement tournée sur le côté,lui permettant ainsi de voir son sourire soulagé. Il se pencha sur une belle rose qui avait déployé ses pétales de soie près de lui,et se fit un plaisir de réduire son apaisement en miette.

Il se délecta de son sursaut effrayé et de la peur qu'il lut dans ces grands yeux innocents. Il nota son corps qui se raidissait imperceptiblement, la tension de ses muscles. Délectable. Le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur cette fille était tout simplement délicieux. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

De son côté, Hinata supporta, en essayant de ne pas broncher, le regard scrutateur. Une vague rougeur s'était répandue sur ses traits de porcelaine,et elle était consciente de l'apeurement qui se lisait dans ses prunelles. Néanmoins,si elle voulait s'en sortir et se débarrasser de lui, jouer les filles timides ne servirait à rien. Et puis... en elle une rage sourde commençait à se répandre dans ses veines,obscurcissant son esprit et son jugement. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour la faire ainsi souffrir et la traiter comme un jouet?!

Une flambée de colère et de ressentiment la parcourut et elle lança un regard noir à l'Uchiha. Elle allait le remettre à sa place, et avec un peu de chance, si elle était suffisamment habile,elle en serait débarrassée.

Je ne me détends qu'en bonne compagnie. Vous comprendrez donc que la vôtre ne me sied guère.

Le ton était polaire, à l'image de ses prunelles, froides comme de la glace.

Un bref silence lui répondit. Le jeune homme avait clos ses paupières et humait semble-t-il avec bonheur, la fleur.

Les battements du cœur d'Hinata se calmèrent,lui tenir tête n'était pas si difficile après tout.

Mais quand l'arrogant séducteur rouvrit les yeux pour la fixer,elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Un éclat dur et métallique qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu rendait ses yeux aussi durs et effrayants que ceux d'un fauve.

Il se redressa, lui sourit légèrement,d'un sourire joyeux, contredit par la noirceur qui semblait suinter de son être, et commença à se rapprocher d'elle.

Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit, et elle avait l'impression qu'une voix intérieure lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner du cataclysme qu'elle avait inconsciemment provoqué chez cet homme.

Hélas,son corps, ou sa fierté,avait décidé de réagir autrement, et elle releva crânement la tête. Un frisson de crainte ébranla son être quant elle se rendit compte que seuls quelques pas la séparaient encore de cet homme habillé de ténèbres.

Les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hinata, Itachi franchit les derniers mètres, pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de cette pure et ô combien innocence créature.

Hinata était perdue.

Partagée entre la crainte et la volonté de résister, elle se laissa capturée par le regard déstabilisant de son adversaire. Et par son sourire, si sombre et cynique. Emprisonnée par ces sombres joyaux,elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle ne se souvint de l'acte vital que quant il baissa la tête vers elle et posa un doigt sur son menton. Un choc électrique se propagea dans son épiderme quant elle se rendit compte de leur proximité. Si proche... trop proche.

Qu'es tu donc ? Murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

L'esprit et le corps figé, elle frémit quant elle sentit son doigt froid effleurer son cou. Frémit en sentant l'odeur suave de son corps et son haleine chaude sur son oreille.

Ce que je suis? Reprit-il. Un discret éclat de rire lui échappa, avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

«Ton pire cauchemar. Celui qui te hantera jours et nuits sans repos. Celui qui ne te laissera aucun répit. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de te donner à moi. Tout dépend de toi à présent...»

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de nuit d'Hinata et se se recula vivement. Puis il lui lança un sourire complice, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître derrière un épais massif de fleurs.

Prise de vertige, Hinata tint cependant bon. Quand la terre lui sembla de nouveau stable, elle risqua un pas. Cela allait mieux. Mais son cœur et son âme étaient à l'envers. Elle porta la main à son oreille et retira la rose qu'il avait glissé dans ses cheveux, avant de la porter à son visage.

« -Démon...»

PS de l'auteur : la musique sur laquelle ce texte a été écrit est «False King» de Two Steps From Hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Le retour... Vous ne cesserez d'être surpris! L'improbable est décidément le maître-mot de cette fic!

Bonne lecture, cher lecteur,et attention à ne pas de perdre dans ce monde de paradoxes et de débauche... Un ou deux jours ont passé depuis le précédent chapitre.

_Chapitre 7 _

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle se sentait submergée par cette pression qui s'abattait soudainement sur elle. Ces menaces, ce sombre futur qui s'annonçait...

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées, ou elle allait complètement céder à la panique.

Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une petite sortie nocturne?

La nuit tombait, la foule se bousculait à l'Akatsuki. Les basses distillaient leurs sensuelles musiques, qui mettaient la salle en feu, et endormaient la conscience humaine. Tout n' était-il pas permis dans le monde de la Nuit ?

Avec la confiance procurée par l'habitude, Hinata se faufila hors de chez elle, un long manteau couvrant sa tenue. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas ce maudit Uchiwa, elle tenait de son père qu'il avait une importante réunion, à laquelle il assisterait en tant que futur PDG de sa compagnie. Son père étant lui même chef d'une prestigieuse entreprise,elle savait que ces informations étaient fiables.

En arrivant sur le parking de la boîte de nuit, elle aperçut une silhouette solitaire, qui fumait à l'écart de la foule. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait là, et redressa les épaules en voyant qu'elle l'avait également reconnu.

«Il est temps de mettre cette bonne vieille Hinata au placard» pensa-t-elle, en se décidant à rejoindre la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate.

Cette dernière descendait en une cascade indomptable jusqu'à ses reins, et contrastait violemment avec sa peau très pâle.

Des lèvres laquées de rouges et un sourire insolent, surplombé par un regard froid, telle était Karin. Hinata ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, tout comme Karin ignorait le sien. Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur ce même parking, l'une fumant, l'autre tentant de s'éclipser, suivie de deux soûlards. D'une prise,et avec une facilité déconcertante, la jeune femme à la chevelure sanguine les avait envoyé au tapis,avant de détailler Hinata du regard.

Le silence qui régnait alors sur ce parking, en contradiction avec le flot de musique qui s'écoulait des portes entre ouvertes ne rendait la scène que plus irréelle, cette rencontre entre une fille aux cheveux de sang et l'héritière aux deux visages.

Karin avait tiré sur sa cigarette, avant d'expirer une longue bouffée dans l'air nocturne.

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi Princesse. Avait-elle enfin lâché.

« - Merci de ce conseil. Quant à toi,tu devrais arrêter de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé.»

Un blanc avait suivi,avant que Karin n'éclate de rire. Ce moment avait marqué le début de leur amitié. Elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre,et s'en moquaient. Elles étaient des compagnes dans leur quête d'oubli et de divertissement.

Elles avaient beau être l'exact opposé,l'une vulgaire, provocante, l'autre sensuelle et élégante, elles n'en restaient pas moins extrêmement séduisantes.

Karin poussa un sifflement d'admiration quand Hinata déboutonna son manteau,dévoilant ainsi sa tenue.

«Hé bah dis donc... tu as changé de style.»

En effet, Hinata ne portait pas ses habituelles robes, mais une tenue bien plus indécente que de coutume.

En dentelle anglaise noire, laissant ses épaules et une partie de son dos dénudés, le tissu épousait ses formes à la perfection, et était corseté à la taille. Un nœud noir attirait l'attention sur ses hanches fines. La robe s'achevait à mi cuisse. Une paire de talons aiguilles parachevaient le tout, soulignant ses jambes galbées.

«Besoin de te changer les idées ?» la questionna Karin.

Hinata acquiesça,avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'Akatsuki. Karin la rattrapa,et elles entrèrent ensemble.

«Une cible en tête, Princesse ?

-Je ne joue pas à ce jeu là.

-Tu devrais essayer. C'est merveilleusement divertissant.»

Le regard d'Hinata se fit dur, et elle ignora la remarque en se commandant le premier cocktail de la soirée. Bientôt, Karin quitta son siège et partit danser, se trouvant vite un cavalier. Elle les observa un moment, le mouvement de balancier des hanches de son amie, la manière dont elle semblait perdue, presque possédée par la musique, les grandes mains qui étreignaient sa taille, et elle se sentit étrange.

Elle reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir, et releva la tête, en sentant une main effleurer son épaule. Un jeune homme-il avait au maximum vingt ans- se tenait derrière elle, l'air mutin et sérieux à la fois. Ses cheveux devaient être blond,mais cela était difficile à voir à cause des lumières des spots.

« -Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ? »lui demanda-t-il.

Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire, devant cet homme si poli, parlant de manière éculée et vêtu d'un costard. Ne savait-il donc pas où il était?

Avec un sourire,elle accepta, et ils se mirent à danser. Le temps passant, elle commença à se sentir fatiguée. D'un air plein de sollicitude, son cavalier la mena au bar.

«Montre toi donc gentil, je sais que tu n'es pas différent des autres. Tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit». Et une pointe de férocité monta en elle à cette pensée. Il allait être déçu.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle sursauta quant elle vit qu'il avait retiré sa veste. Il portait désormais une chemise blanche, aux premiers boutons ouverts. Comme... Non! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Ce genre de souci était le lot d'Hinata. Mais n'était-elle pas Hinata? Non, décida-t-elle. Ici,elle était une personne comme tant d'autres, dont l'unique but était de se divertir.

Ils retournèrent ensuite sur la piste de danse, mais Hinata sentit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. La manière dont son cavalier dansait était bien plus sensuelle et séductrice, ses mains caressant doucement son dos.

Il raffermit ensuite sa prise sur sa taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Voyant qu'elle se raidissant, il lui lança un sourire taquin.

D'un main,il commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, avant de frôler la peau de son dos et de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Le premier mouvement d'Hinata fut d'essayer de se dégager. Elle détestait ce genre de choses. Puis la remarque de Karin lui revint en mémoire « Tu devrais essayer. C'est merveilleusement divertissant...»

Aussi se laissa-t-elle faire, goûtant les nouvelles sensations qui naissaient dans son corps. Ignorant la part d'elle qui souhaitait s'enfuir.

Cela prit fin quant elle fut brutalement arraché des bras du jeune homme, pour se retrouver pressée contre une surface dure et chaude. Un torse, plus précisément. Un bras possessif s'enroula autour de sa taille, tandis qu'Itachi toisait avec fureur l'impertinent qui osait chasser sur son territoire.

«La demoiselle est déjà prise. Trouve un autre jouet, sans propriétaire celui-là...»gronda-t-il.

Avec inquiétude, Hinata regarda le blond soutenir le regard meurtrier d'Itachi et lui répliquer...

_Fin (du chapitre). _

Que va-t-il se passer entre les deux hommes ? Hinata va-t-elle réussir à s'en sortir ? Et pourra t-elle gérer ses deux masques, ou se fera-t-elle démasquée? A moins qu'elle ne se perde dans ce labyrinthe qu'elle a elle-même crée...


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

Entre les deux hommes, l'air semblait crépiter de tension. Toute légèreté avait quitté le visage du cavalier d'Hinata, et contre son dos, elle sentait les imperceptibles tremblements de colère d'Itachi. Bon sang! Pourquoi venait-il tout gâché, celui là ? Et pourquoi diable était-il présent?

A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, Hinata voyait ses craintes d'un combat se renforcer. Sans une once de crainte, le jeune blond défiait calmement Itachi du regard, sans paraître nullement effrayé par la superbe de l'Uchiwa en colère. Un sourire moqueur illumina brièvement son faciès, juste avant qu'un brusque choc n'arrache Hinata des bras de son inopportune connaissance.

Sans perdre une seconde, le blond lui empoigna le bras, et profitant de la confusion, la foule dansant désormais là où ils étaient, se faufila dans la foule, l'entraînant à sa suite. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, et aperçut Karin, qui avait percuté Itachi. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil, avant de se concentrer sur son adversaire, à savoir un Uchiwa très en colère.

De le voir ainsi, lui qui était habituellement si calme et maître de lui-même, de le voir perdre son contrôle , lui fit échapper un éclat de rire ravi. Avec l'innocence de l'enfant qui vient de commettre quelques farces, elle se laissa guider par cet inconnu, contournant avec habileté certains groupes, en fendant d'autres, vers la sortie. Nul poursuivant derrière eux, Karin le retenait.

Une fois dehors, elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, avant de lui sourire d'un air complice, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Un sourire éclatant et si lumineux qu'elle en eu le cœur chamboulé.

«Viens, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit amusant !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... répliqua Hinata, soudain méfiante. Elle était partante pour s'amuser, pas pour se faire violer !

-Tu ne crains rien! Je veillerai sur toi ! Lui promit-il d'un ton léger.»

Impulsivement, elle acquiesça,et tous deux partirent dans la nuit noire, en direction de la ville. Les quartiers qu'ils traversaient étaient de plus en plus mal famés, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle voit rôder en périphérie des ombres qui s'empressaient de disparaître sitôt remarquées.

Un terrain vague se profila devant eux, ceint d'une simple palissade de bois. Le blond l'aida galamment à l'escalader, pénétra dans la maison en ruine qui se tenait au centre, et lui montra dans un coin l'escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Aucune lumière n'était visible en bas, les lieux semblaient totalement désert.

Avec insouciance, il s'y engagea, et Hinata le suivit avec un air bravache sur le visage. Que ne fut sa surprise quant elle vit qu'une porte se tenait en bas, et que l'endroit derrière était parfaitement éclairé et tout à fait habitable! Une table basse posée à même le béton, des chaises, un canapé de cuir noir, des étagères... Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle remarqua ceux qui occupaient la pièce.

Elle recula instinctivement de quelques pas. Dans quels beaux draps s'était-elle encore fourrée?!

En effet, face à elle se tenait un groupe de cinq ou six personnes, majoritairement des garçons.

L'un avait des cheveux rouges et un regard assassin, l'autre paraissait être un vrai play-boy,avec des tatouages tribaux sur les joues. Un blond aux yeux bleus ricanait seul dans un coin, en malaxant ce qui paraissait être de l'argile. Un garçon d'une stupéfiante et ténébreuse beauté était affalé sur l'un des fauteuils, et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ses vêtements semblaient tâchés de sang. Enfin, la seule fille du groupe, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, manipulait un pistolet. Une atmosphère violente et meurtrière imprégnait les lieux et une grande tension se dégageait de ces gens.

«Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à me tuer» se dit-elle avec effroi.

Une sueur froide coula dans le dos d'Hinata qui chercha avec terreur son guide du regard.

Il s'était assis sur le dossier du canapé, et la fixait d'un air étrange, mi-narquois, mi-tendre.

«Il me teste», comprit-elle, et Hinata se reprit, faisant attention à ce que sa peur ne transparaisse pas.

«Je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le chef du gang Kyuubi. Bienvenue dans notre repaire.»

_Fin du chapitre._

Vous attentiez vous à cela ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tout d'abord, bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews : Drippingly Sarcastic:Merci! J'ai trouvé la comparaison avec le labyrinthe pertinente, et sache que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises...

dj: j'espère que ce qui va suivre va te plaire,et que tu aimera cette version de Naruto !

Ameko-chan: tu es scotchée... et si je te dis que ce n'est que le début?

Komurin: et oui, pas question de faire du cliché! Mouahahaha!

Cathinata : malgré cette vision totalement différente d'Hinata, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu accroches !

_Chapitre 9_

Le Gang Kyuubi.

Ces trois mots déclenchèrent une pluie d'informations dans le cerveau d'Hinata, des passages d'articles qu'elle avait lu dans les périodiques lui revenant brusquement. Tous s'indignaient sur la violence de ce groupe surgi de nulle part, de la manière dont il semblait s'être imposé, sur les sanglants règlements de compte et conflits qu'on mettait sur leur compte, et sur l'incapacité notoire de la police à les contrôler.

Une photo l'avait particulièrement marquée: celle où l'on voyait une ruelle au sol éclaboussé de sang, seul témoignage des violences nocturnes dont ses murs avaient été spectateurs, et qui avaient assisté à l'extermination d'un gang mineur.

La première réaction d'Hinata fut bien évidemment la peur. Elle se trouvait face à des meurtriers , qui n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant à lui faire dieu ne sait quels sévices.

Cependant, à aucun moment Naruto ne lui avait paru menaçant. Elle se résolut donc à jouer le jeu, et à ne pas montrer ses émotions.

«-Et en quoi ce gang consiste-t-il exactement?» demanda-t-elle poliment.

Les yeux bleu océan s'arrondirent de surprise, et il partit dans un gigantesque éclat de rire, qui secoua son corps entier. Au son de sa voix, les autres membres du groupe focalisèrent sur elle leur attention. Elle contrôla du mieux qu'elle put les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues, et releva crânement la tête, provoquant ouvertement Naruto du regard. Le mode nuit semblait marcher avec ce garçon, et si elle arrivait à l'embobiner, elle devrait s'en tirer.

«-Est ce que cette fille est stupide?» ricana le deuxième garçon blond. «Demeurée peut-être?» Suggéra-t-il en fixant Hinata droit dans les yeux.

«-Je préfère être demeurée qu'aliénée» rétorqua cette dernière d'un ton assassin en soutenant le regard du jeune homme. Il devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, mais ce qui la glaçait était la folie latente qui était parfaitement visible dans ces prunelles couleur saphir. Un ricanement sardonique fut sa seule réponse, et elle s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place quant une sonnerie de téléphone retentit subitement.

Elle se retourna donc vers Naruto, qui décrocha, et vit son visage se rembrunir.

-Oui ?

-...

-Je vois que tu n'apprécies pas que je t'ai chipé ta proie. Oui, elle est avec moi... * et un rictus malsain s'épanouit sur son visage, tandis qu'il fixait Hinata*

-...

-Un peu de calme je te prie. *Il décolla le cellulaire de son oreille et s'adressa à Hinata: un mot à dire à ton soupirant? Navré de t'avoir séparée de ton fiancé...

Il n'est pas mon fiancé, coupa-t-elle en s'emparant du téléphone

Uchiwa? Fais moi donc plaisir et fais toi écraser par un camion» conclut-elle sur un ton polaire, avant de raccrocher et de jeter avec rage l'appareil à Naruto,qui le rattrapa en vol.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me voulais, reprit-elle ensuite, fixant le délinquant d'un air noir. *La colère bouillait de nouveau en elle*.

Quelle répartie! Une vraie lionne... Pour le moment nous attendons quelqu'un , viens donc t'asseoir près de moi en attendant.

Et si je refuse?

Je devrais être méchant, et je doute que tu souhaites cela...

Résignée, Hinata alla donc s'asseoir sur le canapé, auprès de Naruto, qui était descendu du dossier. Les autres étaient absorbés par leurs activités et les ignoraient.

Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Uchiwa, commenta soudain Naruto d'un ton badin.

Hinata ne répondit pas,mais l'éclair de haine qui traversa son regard lui procura une réponse satisfaisante. Il se rapprocha subitement d'elle, s'emparant de son menton et plongeant des yeux enjôleurs dans ceux ,nacrés, de la jeune fille.

Et si je t'aidais à te débarrasser de lui?

Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Questionna Hinata dans un souffle, troublée par la proximité du voyou.

Ce n'est rien qu'un petit service pour une fille qui me plaît, dit-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux et en la replaçant derrière son oreille.

Je suis capable de me défendre seule, se rebiffa-t-elle.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche,mais elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il devait lui répondre, car à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Karin légèrement amochée. Ses cheveux sanguins étaient plus que jamais en bataille, des bleus étaient visibles sur ses bras et un gros hématome se formait sur sa joue gauche.

Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, commenta Naruto après cet examen.

Il n' a pas trop apprécié que tu lui piques son jouet sous son nez, et n'a pas voulu me laisser partir. J'ai du lui taper un peu dessus pour qu'il comprenne. Il a quand même réussi à prendre mon portable.

Tu t'es bien fait taper dessus , toi aussi. Le ricanement provenait de la même personne que précédemment.

La ferme, Deidara. Tu ne faisais pas le fier la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Le ricanement s'éteignit, tandis que le visage dudit Deidara se fermait et laissait apparaître une profonde soif de sang. Un grondement monta dans sa gorge, et il malaxa de plus belle ce qu'il avait dans le poing,marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, perdu dans un monde inaccessible et visiblement peu pacifique.

Boss? Interrogea Karin, on y va ou tu comptes coucher là?

Surveille tes manières Karin, fut la réponse de Naruto. Le ton était joyeux,mais une menace y était clairement perceptible.

Karin eut un sourire crispé, avant de se tourner vers Hinata.

Tu montes avec moi Princesse ?

Quoi ?

Elle vient avec moi, coupa avec désinvolture Naruto.

Karin haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie des autres. Paniquée, Hinata attrapa la manche de Naruto :

De quoi parle-t-elle? Ses yeux brillaient d'une anxiété mal contenue,et Naruto, pris d'une brève pitié, consentit à lui répondre:

Découvrir de nouvelles sensations. N'est ce pas ce que tu souhaites?»

La gorge sèche,Hinata acquiesça et le suivit, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qu'il savait exactement sur elle. A ce moment précis, le garçon se retourna, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : «Plus que tu ne le crois». Puis,comme si de rien n'était, il reprit sa route.

Un instant figée, Hinata se hâta de monter l'escalier, pour se retrouver face à cinq motos rutilantes.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait jamais, de sa vie, approché un engin pareil. Aussi eut elle un très mauvais pressentiment quant elle vit que tous avaient endossé des blousons de cuir noir, et pour certains, des casques. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naruto.

«- Viens, lui ordonna-t-il autoritairement.

-Mais... tenta-t-elle de protester.

Tu te dégonfles? Demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés de menace.

Tu as intérêt à rouler vite, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Provoquant ainsi un nouvel accès d'hilarité chez le jeune homme. Maladroitement elle enfourcha la moto et se pressa contre Naruto, augmentant la force de son étreinte en entendant le moteur rugir.

Elle fut tout d'abord terrorisée par l'imprudence de leur conduite, et la vitesse insensée à laquelle ils allaient, qui frôlait les 150 kilomètres heures. Puis l'ivresse de la vitesse, le fouettement du vent sur son corps lui montèrent à la tête et elle se surprit à rire à gorge déployée alors qu'ils fonçaient, volant presque, sur l'autoroute.

De retour à la planque, elle se détacha de Naruto et reprit contact avec la terre ferme, les jambes tremblantes, inhabitée à ce sport dangereux. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, avant de se rendre compte que tous avaient disparu, et qu'elle était seule avec Naruto.

Elle le regarda ôter sa veste, qu'il vint gentillement lui mettre sur les épaules. Elle allait le remercier de cette délicate attention quand le monde tournoya et qu'elle se retrouva dos contre le béton.

Enfoiré. C'est donc ça que tu avais en tête, cracha-t-elle à Naruto, assis à califourchon sur elle.

Je vais te faire une proposition, et tu vas calmement m'écouter.»

Ses yeux luisaient comme ceux d'un animal dangereux et difficilement contenu. Un charisme menaçant se dégageait de lui avec une telle force qu'Hinata en fut réduite au silence.

Il se tut et la dévisagea tranquillement, comme si leur position était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. D'une main, il joua avec une mèche bleutée. Il arborait désormais un air pensif,et semblait l'avoir oublié. Un drôle de sourire tordit soudain sa bouche, tandis qu'il focalisa de nouveau toute son attention sur celle qui était étendue sous lui. Faible mais désirable. Attirante. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire s'il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances...

Il expira,puis,articula soigneusement chaque mot,posa à Hinata cette question, qui laissa la jeune fille bouche bée et totalement désorientée.

«-Tu est plutôt intéressante. Que dirais tu de rejoindre le gang?»

_Fin du chapitre_

Je trouve ce chapitre plutôt décevant. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	10. Chapter 10

La rage. Telle fut le premier sentiment d'Itachi, quant il vit celle qu'il considérait comme sa propriété fuir avec un autre.

Si encore cela avait été un simple inconnu. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit ce maudit Uzumaki, qui avait décidément pour principal amusement de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Accoudé au bar, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, dans le monde clos de ses pensées, l'héritier analysait la situation. Ses doigts agiles faisaient distraitement tourner le verre à moitié plein qu'il tenait, et une froide impassibilité,un air distant, maintenait ses nombreuses admiratrices à distance.

Il devenait vital pour la suite du jeu qu'il écarte le gamin. Cela ne serait cependant pas une mince affaire. L'ébauche d'un plan commençait à se dessiner, et de multiples possibilités s'offraient désormais à lui. Il ne savait toutefois pas encore laquelle il allait choisir. L'une était décidément cruelle, l'autre promettait une victoire rapide et écrasante, mais trop rapide à son goût.

Laissant là la question, il repoussa le verre au loin, se leva, et alla aborder une jolie jeune femme qui dansait avec une certaine élégance. Mutin, il lui lança un de ces fameux airs de Don Juan, qui avait mainte fois prouvé son efficacité. Eblouie, la fille lui sourit en retour. Elle était ferrée, et l'aiderait à passer ses nerfs. Ce fut lors d'un slow langoureux que la solution lui traversa l'esprit, avec la violence et la rapidité d'un éclair.

Satisfait, il la repoussa au loin, avant de saisir son cellulaire,de quitter l'endroit et de taper rapidement un message,qu'il envoya promptement.

«Rendez-vous au lieu habituel dans une heure.»

Puis il alla récupérer sa voiture et se dirigea vers un bar nettement moins coté, connu pour sa clientèle... marginale. Devant l'entrée, deux hommes patibulaires montaient la garde, s'assurant que nul gêneur ne pénétrerait sur ce territoire. L'Uchiwa sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce repaire de tueurs.

Avec décontraction, il quitta son véhicule et entra, lançant un regard glacial à l'une des armoires à glaces quand elle tenta-maladroitement- de l'interroger. Submergé par la froideur et l'autorité qui émanait de lui, l'homme se tut et s'effaça. Itachi pénétra donc dans l'antre des mafieux en tout genre, et balaya la salle enfumée du regard. Quant il eut repéré sa proie, il s'avança de suite vers elle. Règle numéro 1: ne laisser aucune possibilité de fuite à une cible.

Il se tenait désormais dans le dos de la personne qui l'intéressait, et le surplombait du regard. Se sentant observé, l'homme qui était assis là, buvant en charmante compagnie,leva les yeux vers lui. Y Y ayant cependant repéré une femme à son goût, Itachi lui lança un regard suggestif, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

«Tu m'attends près de l'entrée?»lui demanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice. La femme acquiesça,se leva, et alla attendre près de la porte, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas le dévorer des yeux.

L'homme que l'héritier était venu voir grogna, mécontent de voir un «coup» lui échapper.

Il changea néanmoins très vite d'attitude, en constatant le revirement d'attitude qui avait eu lieu chez Itachi. Toute sensualité l'avait quitté, ne laissant plus qu'une terrible et implacable froideur, alliée à une volonté hors du commun. De nouveau, l'homme se surprit à se demander si l'Uchiwa avait déjà éprouvé une bribe d'émotions, et retint un frisson de crainte. Il était un des leaders du milieu, il n'allait certainement pas ployer devant ce blanc-bec! Un blanc-bec qui n'hésitait pas à s'aventurer sur le domaine de la Mafia.

La beauté comme l'audace du garçon le frappait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de leur deuxième rencontre. Cette impassibilité mêlée à cette splendeur de marbre grec... cet homme lui faisait décidément penser à un ange déchu, avec cette atroce et envoûtante beauté. Un ange au cœur de Démon, qui recelait d'une noirceur et d'une intelligence diabolique.

Le mafieux avait un bougre de mauvais pressentiment. La lueur froide qu'il vit dans ses yeux acheva de le glacer.

-Bonsoir, entama Itachi d'une voix doucereuse. Il est temps de payer ta dette, Hidan...


	11. Chapter 11

Tadaaaam ! Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Merci pour les reviews !

_Chapitre 11_

Comment en était-elle arrivée là?

Assise à même le plancher, les jambes si faibles qu'elles la portaient avec difficulté, les poignets attachés dans le dos.

Mais elle tenait encore sa tête fièrement dressée, toisant celui qui se tenait face à elle, malgré deux jours de captivité, passés dans une obscurité totale.

Son estomac criait famine, sa gorge était sèche du peu d'eau qu'on lui fournissait. Seule sa fierté, et un espoir désespéré qu'elle s'en sortirait, la soutenaient, l'aider à lutter contre cette envie d'abandon qui s'insinuait insidieusement en elle.

Se laisser aller, sombrer dans les ténèbres qui rôdaient à sa périphérie, attisées par la faim et le manque d'eau. Se laisser aller à supplier son ravisseur. Elle rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière. Hors de question. Sa fierté était la seule chose qui lui restait, elle ne la perdrait pas!

Aussi attendait-elle celui qui était derrière tout cela, celui qui, alors qu'elle quittait le lycée,l'avait traîné de force dans une ruelle adjacente et l'avait assommé.

Dans un sommeil comateux,elle avait une fois cru apercevoir des yeux d'un noir familier, avant de que ces derniers ne s'effacent, remplacés par ceux, glacés, de son père. Quant elle s'était réveillée, si la peur l'avait tout d'abord envahi, elle avait su la contrôler, et avait gardé son calme. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était maintenue à l'inactivité, elle ne pouvait repousser certaines images de son esprit.

Une main blanche et fine sur sa taille. Une haute silhouette noire, perdue dans une foule féminine. Un discret sourire en coin. De sombres yeux d'onyx , à la fois ardents et emplis de mystère. Et en son cœur, Hinata ne pouvait réprimer une question: «Qui es-tu vraiment... Itachi?» .

Elle se haïssait de penser à lui en une telle situation, et se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces, pour empêcher des larmes de rouler sur ses joues.

Elle s'admonesta, sachant parfaitement que d'agir ainsi, comme une fillette mièvre, n'arrangerait rien.

Doucement, tranquillement,sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle commença à évaluer les moyens de s'en sortir, mettant toutes sortes de plans farfelus en place, tel la technique du mort-qui-se-réveille-d'un-coup-et-bondit-vers-la sortie. Puis elle envisagea des alternatives plus sérieuses, comme de séduire le gardien,celui qui lui donnait son repas, et en profiter pour filer.

Et sans s'en rendre apercevoir, Hinata bascula dans le mode Nuit.

Après un laps de temps qui lui parût long -une heure s'était-elle écoulée?une journée?- la porte de bois qui la maintenait prisonnière de cette pièce misérable s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme inconnu.

Il avait de courts cheveux argentés, plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, une musculature développée, et un regard froid et empli de sadisme. La voir dans cette position humiliante le faisait manifestement jubiler.

D'un pas lent et sûr, il allât près d'elle et s'accroupit. De près, elle pouvait voir ses muscles tendre le tissu de sa chemise. Sans un mot, il la fixa, fouillant ses yeux, avant qu'un air amusé n' éclaire son visage, ne le rendant que plus cruel.

«Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.» Puis, sur ces mots énigmatiques, il se releva et s'éloigna, sans un regard pour la jeune fille qui continuait à le défier des yeux.

Il se retourna soudain, et lui posa une question:

«-N'as tu pas peur?»

Un sourire méprisant fut sa seule réponse, qui le fit rire aux éclats.

«Tu es aussi intéressante que prévu» s'esclaffa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Hinata se noyer lentement dans une mer de question. Tout cela avait-il été prémédité?Par qui?

Non loin de la, un brouhaha se fit entendre, et un homme fit irruption à la volée, l'empoigna par les épaules et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, nettement plus confortable. Il s'agissait d'une petite chambre, meublée rudimentairement, mais chauffée, contrairement au taudis précédent. Sans un mot, l'homme la poussa à l'intérieur, et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Les mains toujours dans le dos, elle parvint,maladroitement, à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil rapiécé, où la fatigue l'emporta. Ce fut le doux claquement d'une porte s'ouvrant qui la tira de son sommeil. Constatant qui se tenait là, elle se pétrifia, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Impeccablement vêtu dans son costume noir, la cravate légèrement désserée, _il_ la fixait d'un air moqueur. Le contraste entre lui, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, et elle, débraillée,les cheveux en bataille, était frappant.

«-Démon, cracha-t-elle. Voilà donc ta dernière trouvaille...

«-Je suis juste venu te donner un avertissement. Ne t'approches plus d'Uzumaki et de sa bande.

Sache que je fais ce que je désire. Retourne donc à tes conquêtes et laisse moi vivre ma vie.

Quelle vigueur, s'amusa t-il, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Alors que tu es clairement dans une position délicate.

Relâche moi, susurra-t-elle,les yeux brillants de rage.

Sais tu ce que j 'aime chez toi? Cette manière que tu as de toujours me provoquer au plus mauvais moment. Quand tu es la plus vulnérable. Comme maintenant, lui dit-il d'un ton complice.»

Avec impuissance, Hinata le vit promener lentement sa main de son cou à ses clavicules. Le souffle court,elle pria pour qu'il cesse son jeu malsain, et tenta de le mordre. Avec un sourire, Itachi l'intercepta, posa une main autour de son cou, et Hinata ne tarda pas à manquer d'air. La voyant au bord de l'asphyxie, il la relâcha, pour poser avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata.

A moitié inconsciente, elle laissa faire, avant de revenir brusquement à elle, et de lui mordre les lèvres. Il se recula brusquement, un filet de sang coulant sur son menton, l'air indéchiffrable. Il soupira et la regarda avec condescendance.

«-Je vous que tu n'as toujours pas compris.». Il hocha la tête, la souleva et la jeta sur le lit.

Et là, Hinata ressentit cruellement son impuissance.

Alors qu'il détachait sa cravate et la laissait tomber au sol,elle tenta de se relever et de fuir, mais il revint à la charge. La saisissant par les épaules,il la plaqua avec délicatesse sur les draps, la surplombant.

«Ne pense même pas à m'échapper» murmura-t-il.

Coincée par son poids, Hinata ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Ne put bouger quant il déposa une suite de baiser dans son cou. Ne put se débattre quand il caressa sa taille,avec une douceur que lui seule semblait posséder. Ne put que rester immobile, électrisée par ce corps pressé contre le sien. Et quant il l'embrassa finalement,elle ne put que répondre à son baiser,avec une fougue quasi équivalente à la sienne.

Il passa une main dans son dos, effleurant sa chemise. Le cœur battant, Hinata se sentait perdre prise, quant une sensation étrange l'envahit: celle du sang recommençant à circuler dans ses mains.

«-N'oublie pas que tu es mon jouet. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi,tu ne peux m'échapper. Ou je veux. Quand je veux.»

Puis il la lâcha, et se leva. Il alla au milieu de la pièce, ramassa sa cravate. La main sur la poignée, il lui indiqua avec sa désinvolture coutumière:

«La sortie est à droite. Profite bien de ta semi-liberté,mais n'oublie pas qui est ton maître».

Et il disparut.

Une de ses phrases semblait imprégner les airs, marquant à jamais la jeune fille:

«-N'oublie pas que tu es mon jouet...»


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Pénétrez dès à présent dans le monde des gangs, de la violence et des manipulations! Bienvenue à toi, Dark Hina !

_Danse et séduction 12. _

Confusion. Désemparement. Faiblesse.

Restée seule après le départ d'Itachi, elle ne bougeât pas pendant un certain temps. Lentement, au fond d'elle, quelque chose, d'une noirceur huileuse, commençât à bouillir en elle. Elle en avait assez d'être faible. Assez de souffrir, tandis que les autres semblaient tous s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Tu es mon jouet…. »

Elle serra les poings, un air féroce sur le visage. Une brève envie de hurler, d'exprimer enfin ses sentiments, de libérer sa frustration, la prit. Ses ongles percèrent la peau, et un ruisselet de sang teinta d'écarlate sa paume.

L'esprit embrumé par cette foule de sentiments, qui se mêlaient pour former un brouillard menaçant et qui risquait de l'envahir, obscurcie par la rage, elle ne supportait plus cette impression qu'elle avait d'être un objet. Et la nécessité, impérieuse, de répliquer, de se libérer de toutes ces chaînes qui l'entravaient, la submergea.

Comme un automate, elle saisit son téléphone, qu'Itachi lui avait rendu, et composa un numéro. Peu après, la personne décrocha, mais Hinata ne put lâcher un mot. Ce qu'elle allait faire aller changer sa vie à jamais et de façon radicale. Ce choix signifiait l'abandon de sa petite vie tranquille et de sa sécurité .Celle qu'elle était disparaitrait, au profit d'un être plus fort. Mais le prix à payer était effrayant. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, dit adieu à l'Hinata du passé, faible et geignarde. Elle eut peine à reconnaître sa propre voix, tant celle-ci lui parut froide.

« Karin ? C'est Hinata. Dis à Naruto que j'accepte. Faîtes de moi une des vôtres.

« Tu es sure ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal Princesse.

« Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis. Je veux être forte. Je veux de la puissance. Vous seul pouvez m'en procurer.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment... Rejoins-moi sur le parking habituel, je t'amène voir le Boss ».

D'un geste brusque, Hinata coupa court à la conversation, et quitta le bâtiment, sans croiser âme qui vive. En son cœur couvait une férocité implacable, qui dominait la moindre de ses émotions et décisions.

Elle se perdit une ou deux fois dans ces ruelles inconnues, avant de se retrouver sur la place centrale de Konaha. De là, elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin, et rejoignit promptement son lieu de rendez-vous.

Karin l'y attendait déjà, à califourchon sur une moto rutilante. Sans un mot, Hinata monta sur le véhicule et la conductrice fit rugir le moteur. Elles filèrent sur la nationale, en direction d'une des planques du gang, qui se trouvait être en périphérie de la ville.

Quant elles furent arrivées, Karin la retint quelques secondes.

« Ne prends pas une telle décision sur un coup de tête. Tu ne pourras plus faire demi-tour ».

C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'Hinata se dégagea et pénétra dans l'immeuble en ruine. Son esprit était fermé à toute raison ou prudence. Seule une violence envie d'agir, de faire quelque chose, la consumait.

« J'ai pris ma décision, annonça-t-elle sans détour en entrant. Je veux intégrer votre groupe.

« Pourquoi on accepterait une oie blanche comme toi ? cracha une fille qui n'était pas présente la dernière fois.

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir adressé la parole. Joue docilement ton rôle de subordonnée et tais-toi », répliqua Hinata d'un ton incisif.

Naruto la dévisagea, surpris du changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Son regard n'était plus du tout le même, toute douceur et lumière l'avait quitté. Seul demeurait une noirceur omniprésente, celle qui semblait diriger ses actes.

« Il faut voir… dit-il avec nonchalance. Vois-tu, nous avons ici une autre postulante… et il lança un regard suggestif vers la fille qui avait précédemment pris la parole. Que diriez-vous d'une petite série d'épreuves ? La gagnante intégrera le gang.

« J'accepte, étant déjà sure du résultat, sourit avec arrogance la fille.

« Quel genre d'épreuves ? demanda Hinata, consciente de sa faiblesse physique.

« Ça, ce sera une surprise. Tu te dégonfles ?, ricana-t-il.

« J 'accepte ! rétorqua Hinata avec un air mauvais.

« Parfait … murmura Naruto. Nous commencerons dans une heure… »

Et un petit rictus sardonique s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il leur réservait.


	13. Chapter 13

J'avoue avoir longuement hésité à vous faire poireauter plus longtemps. Remerciez Gaara ,qui est intervenu en votre faveur !

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**Komurin** : la taille du chapitre est déterminée, et rien n'est laissé au hasard. Le dilemme d'Hinata, et ses conséquences sont prévus,ne t'inquiètes pas^^. Quant à finir avec Itachi, j'avoue que je sais pas encore…

**LayaCaldin** : contente que ça te plaise ^^, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !

**Dj** : j'ai prévu la dose, tu me diras si ça te plaît, juste quelques chapitres à attendre !

_Danse et séduction 13 . _

Après 56 minutes d'attente, où Hinata ne cessa de se ronger les sangs, l'heure fatidique arriva. Feignant le calme, elle se leva, et allât rejoindre Naruto au centre de la pièce. Il venait de revenir d'elle ne savait où, mettant en place les modalités de l'épreuve.

Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de monter en moto, et ils allèrent au centre-ville. Il se gara face à l'immeuble qui était le siège de la CNN à Konoha.

Descends. Lui intima-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, avant de détailler les alentours avec attention, cherchant ce qui pourrait bien constituer l'examen. Elle ne tarda pas à blêmir en constatant que la seule chose qui constituait un réel défi était l'antenne satellite qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'endroit, et se lançait à la conquête du ciel, sur une cinquantaine de mètres.

-Je vois que tu as compris ce que tu devais faire. Le seul accès à l'antenne est sur le toit du building. Tu dois donc t'infiltrer à l'intérieur, avant d'accéder enfin à ton but. Je t'attends ici, Hinata-chan, sourit-il.

Elle déglutit en réalisant l'ampleur de ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Aussi prit-elle sur elle, et entra avec naturel dans le building. Elle allât à la réception, se présentant comme une étudiante qui voulait interviewer un des employés de la société.

Avec un sourire, la secrétaire, qui avait l'habitude de telles requêtes dans un but scolaire, lui indiqua l'étage du bureau des comptables.

Voyant que la première partie de son plan fonctionnait, Hinata s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Elle prit place dans l'ascenseur, vide, et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. De là, elle accéda au toit, et se planta face à la structure métallique de l'antenne qu'elle devait escalader.

Le vent soufflait fort et s'engouffrait dans les pans ouverts de son manteau, la faisant frissonner de froid. Un vertige la prit quant elle se rendit compte de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait : les rues et leurs passants étaient minuscules.

Elle laissa tomber son manteau au sol et saisit la première barre d'acier. Lentement, mètre par mètre, elle se hissa, n'osant plus baisser les yeux, ne voulant même pas envisager la manière dont elle allait redescendre.

Ses muscles, et particulièrement ceux de ses bras, commençaient à la brûler, son souffle se faisait court, et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Afin de ne pas paniquer, Hinata se concentrait uniquement sur la barre métallique qui était la plus proche d'elle. Aussi fut-elle surprise de ne plus en trouver, et de réaliser qu'elle se tenait au sommet de la tour d'acier, un des points les plus hauts de la ville. Une ivresse la prit, et elle éclata de rire, avant qu'une rafale de vent ne faillisse la déloger, et qu'elle ne s'accroche à la construction avec la même détermination qu'un koala à sa branche.

Toujours avec la même précaution, elle redescendit, avec cette insupportable mais sécuritaire lenteur, pour poser avec soulagement le pied sur le toit.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle se laissa quelques minutes pour récupérer de sa frayeur, puis redescendit, évita la secrétaire, et rejoignit Naruto, adossé à sa moto. Il était en train de fumer et ne la lâchait pas des yeux, alors qu'elle traversait la place pour le rejoindre.

« Je t'emmène autre part.

« J'ai réussi ? questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. De même que Yuna. »

Elle se tût et le laissa se concentrer sur la route. Elle fut à peine surprise quant elle reconnut le terrain vague de la dernière fois, plus quant elle vit que toute la bande était réunie, ainsi que sa concurrente.  
Voyant une jouissance cruelle dans les yeux du maniaque blond, celui qui détestait Itachi, elle comprit que le plus dur ne faisait que commencer.

Fin

Héhé, que je suis méchante…


	14. Chapter 14

_Danse et séduction,14_

Affalé chez Sasori, nul mot ne sortant de sa bouche, un pesant silence régnant, Itachi fixait le plafond. Son regard lointain, son laconisme, une subtile tension dans ses muscles, tous ces indices confirmèrent ce que pensait le jeune homme roux : son ami était préoccupé. Un bref instant, il se délecta de l'insolite de la situation, avant de se pencher en avant, une flamme inquiétante dans les yeux.

« Aurais-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

_Au même moment_

L'esprit en ébullition mais parfaitement calme en apparence, Hinata ne put que se demander pourquoi tous étaient ainsi réunis. S'agissait-il d'une sorte d'initiation ? Enfin, elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Ignorant le regard mauvais de celle qu'elle appelait « sa concurrente », Hinata alla se placer à côté de Karin, la seule personne avec qui elle se savait en sécurité.

« Bien, commença Naruto, nous allons commencer la deuxième manche… Comme vous pouvez le voir si vous vous retournez, il y a une plateforme à un mètre du sol. Vous allez vous allonger dessus. Votre objectif : ne pas bouger. La première qui craque dégage. »

Interloquées, les deux filles lui lancèrent un regard incrédule. Quoi ? Elles devaient juste rester immobiles le plus longtemps possible ?

« Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser, sourit le garçon, chacun d'entre nous passera à tour de rôle au-dessus de vous… à moto. », et, les voyant blêmir, il éclata de rire.

« Allez chercher vos engins, » s'adressa-t-il à la bande on y va ! »

« Décidément… dit pensivement Karin à Hinata, j'ai rarement vu Naruto s'amuser autant. Offre nous un bon spectacle », conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, avec la funeste impression de marcher vers un bucher, Hinata se dirigea vers la plateforme, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un précaire assemblage de bois empilé. Les sens paralysés, les battements frénétiques de son cœur étant la seule chose qu'elle ressentait encore, elle s'allongea, son dos épousant la dure surface du bois. A sa droite, elle sentit l'autre fille s'installer.

En entendant rugir les moteurs, elle faillit céder à la panique et partir. Sa raison lui hurlait les dangers de cette épreuve stupide : celui que les motards évaluent mal la hauteur et les écrasent, ou que leurs manœuvres échouent et que la moto retombe sur la plateforme. Dans les deux cas, elle allait finir en bouillie.

Alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sur des mots d'abandon et de défaite, deux yeux noirs et moqueurs surgirent dans son esprit, et la vague de haine qui déferla en elle annihila toute velléité de renoncement.  
Le bruit des moteurs se fit soudain plus proche, et elle vit le premier véhicule passer au-dessus d'elles, à une distance raisonnable.  
Un deuxième les survola, et elle reconnut Karin. Le troisième fut plus bas, et elle put sentir la chaleur des gaz crachés par le pot d'échappement sur son visage.  
Il y eut ensuite une pause, durant laquelle son angoisse commença à réapparaître. Que faisait-elle ? Tout cela valait-il vraiment le coup ?

Une ombre vint brusquement sur son visage et son souffle se bloqua en constatant à quelle hauteur la moto se situait. Allait-elle redescendre maintenant, ou une fois l'obstacle passé ? Avec alarme, elle vit que l'engin entamait sa descente… il restait néanmoins une certaine distance de sécurité… qui fut comblée par une autre moto, surgie de derrière elles, et qui vint s'immiscer entre la première moto et la plateforme, passant à quelques centimètres des jeunes filles. Elle put même voir le visage hilare de Naruto tandis qu'il effectuait cette manœuvre suicidaire.

Ce ne fut que quand les deux véhicules furent de nouveau sur la terre ferme qu'elle se rappela de respirer. Tournant la tête, elle croisa les yeux écarquillés de terreur de son homologue.

« Ramenez-vous » cria Karin, aussi s'exécutèrent elles, jambes flageolantes.

« Pas mal, les filles, opina Naruto en les détailla du regard. Pas de pleurnicheries, ni d'évanouissements… Mais, voyez-vous, l'humilité et le sens de la hiérarchie sont impératives dans un gang. Agenouillez-vous devant nous. »

Grimaçante, Yuna hésita, avant d'obéir.

Cette mise en scène ne paraissait pas cohérente à Hinata, elle avait du mal à imaginer des délinquants humbles, et si la hiérarchie était enfreinte, elle était rétablie par la violence. De plus, elle ne pouvait imaginer ces garçons, qui semblaient si fiers, s'agenouiller durant leur propre initiation. Il y avait donc piège. C'est pourquoi elle demeura debout sans crainte, défiant le blond.

« Je ne m'agenouille devant personne » répondit-elle calmement.

« Admirable… » Répliqua Naruto, mais inapproprié ». Et, vif comme l'éclair, il sortit un couteau, enroula son bras autour de la gorge d'Hinata, et y appuya sa lame.

« Alors, souffla-t-il, es-tu toujours du même avis ? »

Figée, Hinata resta un moment sans parler, le cerveau embrumé par la peur. Tout cela paraissait si.. Étrange… d'une part, elle était morte de peur et en danger de mort, de l'autre, tout cela lui paraissait si irréel, et complètement décalé. Aussi ne put-elle contenir le début de fou rire qui se déclara, stupéfiant l'assemblée. Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour recouvrer son calme, elle tourna légèrement la tête, de façon à voir Naruro du coin de l'œil.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Je ne reprendrai pas ma parole », conclut-elle d'un ton définitif.

Sans dire un mot, Naruto la lâcha, et vint se mettre face à elle. Les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, c'est d'un ton froid qu'il annonça :

« L'autre, tu dégages. Quant à toi… »Les paupières étrécies, il marqua un silence de mauvaise augure. Sentant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, la fille ne se fit pas prier et détala.

Hinata ne pouvait y croire, elle avait gagné ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle appartenait à un groupe ?

Ce ne fut que quand la lame du couteau de Naruto vint tracer un sillon ensanglanté sur la peau pâle de sa gorge, qu'elle comprit son erreur. Bon sang. Il allait la tuer ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pour ne pas la rassurer, il avait l'air abominablement sérieux.

Pensif, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, et porta l'arme à sa bouche, passant sa langue sur le sang de la jeune fille.

« Désormais, tes peines sont nos peines, tes blessures sont nos blessures, et tes ennemis nos ennemis. Ne t'avise jamais d'oublier ceci : le gang passe avant tout. Tu apprendras les autres règles plus tard. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son front collé au sien, et elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il se contenta de lui souffler :

« Bienvenue dans le monde de l'Ombre, Hinata. Tu es des nôtres à présent. »

_Fin chapitre_

Quel avenir attend Hinata, deviendra-t-elle une véritable mafieuse ? Et que mijote Sasori, qui semble décider à passer à l'action ? _A suivre…._


	15. Chapter 15

_Danse et séduction 15_

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Hinata retint un soupir. Le gang avait une drôle de manière de fêter son intégration. Enfin, ce devait être les usages du milieu.

Hinata était présentement assise sur une banquette, laquelle entourait une table basse. Sur ladite table, d'innombrables verres vides laissaient une trace humide sur le bois sombre. Elle-même n'avait quasiment rien ingéré, et aurait souhaité se trouver à des kilomètres de là.

Naruto les avait en effet tous entraîné au seul endroit digne, selon lui, de célébrer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue : à l Ame (prononcez Amé) : le lieu de débauche le plus célèbre de la région. Et depuis une heure, Hinata regardait d'un air ennuyé des danseuses dénudées exécuter leurs audacieuses chorégraphies, pour le grand ravissement de la gente masculine.

L'endroit était plongé dans le noir total, à l'exception de quelques spots judicieusement placés, qui illuminaient les danseuses. Ces dernières, vêtues de tenues dignes d'un bordel, se déhanchaient autour d'une barre métallique.  
De nombreux gansters étaient regroupés ici, et il n'était pas rare de voir passer quelques filles de joie venues repaître les appétits des riches mafieux. Cela, ajouté à une atmosphère pesante, la musique lascive, tout confortait Hinata dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Les membres de la bande s'étaient dispersés, Gaara et Sasuke accoudés au bar, ignorant les minettes qui leur lançaient des clins d'œil coquins, Karin était partie retrouvée ce qui paraissait être une vieille connaissance : un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, portant un costume d'une blancheur immaculée. Quant à Naruto, dès qu'il avait aperçu les danseuses, son regard s'était mis à briller, et il les avait abandonnés pour s'approcher.

Bref, elle était seule et s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle décida donc de partir. Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires, c'est-à-dire le manteau et l'écharpe qu'elle avait porté aujourd'hui, et, évitant les attroupements, entreprit de rejoindre la sortie. Elle n'en était plus très loin quant elle se figea brusquement. La musique avait changé, si elle était toujours aussi provocante, les mélodies n'ayant qu'un seul objectif, éveiller le désir, elle était désormais plus sauvage. Féroce.

Elle se retourna, et poussa un soupir de consternation. A la plus grande surprise de l'assemblée, un jeune homme blond était monté sur l'estrade, et dansait. Si sa danse ressemblât tout d'abord à celle de n'importe quel jeune de la rue, l'ambiance ne tarda pas changer. Se faisant plus provoquant, évoluant avec naturel sur la scène, Naruto continua à danser parmi les filles, les reléguant à l'arrière-plan, son charisme et sa prestance attirant sur lui toute l'attention. De vulgaire, le show se transforma en une prestation de qualité, bien que l'air fût maintenant alourdi d'une tension sexuelle clairement perceptible.

Prenant parfois une fille par la taille, la faisant voltiger, défiant ouvertement le public, ce diable blond semblait ravi de son nouvel amusement. Un soupir plus tard, Hinata se remettait en marche, quand les yeux céruléens de Naruto la harponnèrent, la contraignant à l'immobilisme.

Avec un rictus narquois, ses mains virent trouver les boutons de sa chemise, et tandis qu'il continuait à danser –et à la fixer-, ouvrit lentement sa chemise, dévoilant une musculature parfaite.

Une partie de la salle eut le souffle coupé la population féminine avait en effet le plus grand mal à résister au sex-appeal du garçon.

Il laissa tomber le vêtement au sol, évoluant torse nu, et la température de la salle augmenta d'un cran.

« Ce gars n'a vraiment peur de rien… » Pensa Hinata avec un brin d'admiration. Elle remarqua aussi les muscles finement dessinés de son torse, ses abdominaux ressortant clairement sur sa peau caramel.

Il se lança dans des figures plus complexes, la lâchant rarement des yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata oublia son projet de partir, et suivit en silence sa prestation. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de l'étendue de son charisme, lui qui avait réussi le tour de force de captiver ce public difficile, sans manifester la moindre crainte. Pire : il semblait même s'amuser !

Faisant une pause de quelques minutes, Naruto se rapprocha d'un membre du personnel et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier acquiesça et le blond retint un ricanement. Il n'allait décidément pas s'ennuyer ce soir.

En effet, moyennant finance, il avait convaincu l'homme de modifier la trajectoire d'un des spots, qui focalisait maintenant l'attention de la salle entière sur Hinata. D'un geste, Naruto l'invita à le rejoindre, qu'elle ignora. Oppressée, elle tenta de se dégager, mais c'était sans compter sur la foule, qui se resserra, et, refusant de laisser partir sa proie, l'amena devant la scène.

D'un air goguenard, Hinata se planta, au milieu de la foule, face à Naruto, bras croisés, exprimant clairement son refus. Que ne fut sa surprise, quant elle se sentit soulevée du sol et portée jusqu'à l'estrade ! Furieuse, elle se retourna et fusilla Deidara du regard. Ce traître !

Elle n'eut pas davantage le temps de remâcher sa colère, que Naruto lui prit le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

Impérieuse, elle soutint ces yeux effrontés, et tressaillit, quand, d'une voix aussi suave que menaçante, il lui ordonna de danser.

Elle se dégagea et voulut redescendre, quand le bras du garçon entoura sa taille, signalant le début d'une nouvelle danse, avec Hinata comme partenaire. Impossible de reculer, ni de partir, Naruto ne la lâcherait pas. Elle allait lui faire payer cela. Très cher.

Aussi se prêta-t-elle au jeu, évoluant avec cette grâce et ce charme impertinent qui la caractérisait, dans le but précis de faire tourner la tête à Naruto. Elle connaissait bien les hommes désormais, ainsi que leurs points faibles. Aussi les exploita-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put, et fut stupéfaite de constater que tout ce qu'elle utilisa, le roulement des hanches, l'air séducteur, sa manière de se mordiller la lèvre en le fixant de manière suggestive, ses danses osées, tout cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il répliquait à chaque « attaque », par des clins d'œil pervers, usant de son corps pour provoquer de multiples fantasmes. Si un certain agacement la prit, elle se rendit ensuite compte qu' elle prenait du plaisir à danser ainsi, sachant que Naruto était là, comme une sorte de protection contre les regards d'autrui, et ainsi se laissa-t-elle aller dans leur bulle, s'abandonnant corps et âme à la danse.

Jusque-là, ce n'avait été qu'un jeu entre les deux danseurs, ce fut un revirement complet qui s'opéra. Enfin en harmonie, dansant ensemble et non plus l'un contre l'autre, la danse prit de l'ampleur, ainsi, qu'il faut bien le préciser, une plus grande sensualité.

Voyant ces deux corps, libérés de toute entrave et de toute gêne, évolués de concert, illustrant la beauté de la jeunesse et sa soif inépuisable de plaisir, tous se sentirent interpellés.

Hinata, elle, n'avait absolument pas conscience de cela. Le monde alentour s'était réduit à Naruto, et à son corps, qui guidait ses propres mouvements. Suivant son allure, elle s'adaptait. Electrisée par les brefs contacts avec ce corps musclé, le plus souvent perdue dans un océan turquoise, elle avait abandonné le contrôle de son corps, le laissant évoluer comme il le souhaitait, connaissant parfaitement ses capacités en danse.

Semblant las de la distance maintenue entre eux, Naruto se rapprocha soudain, et une nouvelle phase de la « chorégraphie » débuta. Les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, puis brusquement séparés, il vint se placer derrière elle, alors qu'elle dansait, perdue dans son monde, face au public, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il caressa de façon factice les bras laiteux de la jeune fille, exalté par sa proximité, également en transe.

Ses mains se hasardèrent sur ses cuisses, avant qu'il ne se dérobe, n'effectue une nouvelle acrobatie, un salto arrière, et ne s'immobilise enfin, plaquant le dos d'Hinata contre son torse, et ne mette fin à la danse.

Tous deux à bout de souffle, émergeant lentement de leur monde, ils réintégrèrent la réalité, lui amusé, elle effarée de s'être ainsi commise en public. Faisant volte-face, elle s'enfonça dans les coulisses, plus que jamais décidée à partir. S'enfuir serait le mot juste. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte qui séparait les coulisses de la salle, un avant-bras apparut dans son champ de vision et vint la bloquer. Elle soupira, elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

C'est pas très sympa de partir comme ça...

Je suis fatiguée… mentit-elle.

Si tu le dis... tiens, il lui tendit une enveloppe, cadeau. Il ôta ensuite son bras et partit.

Méfiante, elle ouvrit, y trouvant un collier. Le pendentif, argenté, représentait un renard miniature à neuf queues, d'un réalisme et d'une beauté stupéfiante. Ce présent, le premier qu'on lui faisait, la toucha profondément.

Voyant autre chose dans les tréfonds de l'enveloppe, elle y enfonça sa main, et en retira un étui en carton sur lequel était accroché un postit : « au cas où tu retombes face à face avec ton fiancé…. ». Pleine d'appréhension, elle retourna l'étui, de façon à pouvoir lire l'étiquette. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, tandis que ses poings se crispaient et qu'une lueur mauvaise s'allumait dans ses yeux. Ce mufle osait lui offrir des préservatifs ! Bon sang ! Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça ! Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'élança à sa poursuite.

_Fin du chapitre_

Réponses :

Dj : merci

LayaCaldin : Il ne va pas être content..héhé…

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 Bis

Indignée, la jeune Hyuuga courait dans la pénombre des coulisses, à la recherche de Naruto. Elle avait deux mots à lui dire…

Elle arrivait près de la sortie, une lumière plus vive apparaissant à une dizaine de mètres, lui permettant d'éviter les tabourets et autres mobiliers, abandonnés là, et qui prenaient gentiment la poussière. In extremis, elle aperçut Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à quitter les coulisses. Se rendant compte qu'il était poursuivi, le garçon se retourna, lui tira malicieusement la langue, et continua sa route.

Retenant de justesse une imprécation, Hinata força l'allure et sortit en trombe, pour atterrir dans un couloir adjacent, et qui, d'après le volume sonore, devait se situer derrière le bar. Mais impossible de savoir où le Boss était allé. A droite ? A gauche ? Elle allait s'en remettre au hasard quand un bref éclat argenté sur le sol attira son regard.

Intriguée, elle se pencha et ramassa ce qui se révélait être un collier. Le bijou lui était vaguement familier, et elle resta un instant immobile, cherchant ou diable elle avait bien pu le voir. Une fugace réminiscence la traversa, il appartenait à son cher Naruto, qui ne s'en séparait jamais… sauf pour jouer au jeu de piste.

Navrée de tant de puérilité, Hinata put donc connaître la route à suivre, et partit à gauche. N'aillant pas d'autre possibilité, elle continua tout droit, passant devant plusieurs portes closes. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si elle devait les ouvrir, avant de préférer la sécurité, et de renoncer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait derrière, et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Commençant à être essoufflée, la jeune fille ralentit l'allure. Continuant ses recherches, elle accéléra quand il lui sembla apercevoir l'ombre de Naruto à une dizaine de mètres. Elle prit une longue inspiration, se préparant à sprinter, quand une violente douleur traversa son crâne. Le souffle coupé, le corps gracile se courba en deux, ses deux mains entourant sa tête, qui semblait soudain broyée dans un impitoyable étau.

Le monde alentour devenait de plus en plus flou, à mesure que la souffrance montait. Puis cette dernière se retira, lentement, laissant Hinata accroupie, les traits encore crispés. Elle se détendit légèrement, quand une nouvelle sensation l'atteignit. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait occulté depuis le début de sa « rébellion » lui retombait brutalement dessus.

Elle s'était engagée dans une organisation criminelle, et devrait elle-même devenir une délinquante. Et peut-être même _tuer_… Si son père apprenait ce qu'elle faisait, il la renierait, et elle aurait déshonoré sa famille… Malgré leurs comportements, une part d'elle continuait à les aimer et à leur pardonner. De plus, sa mère n'aurait jamais voulu que sa famille finisse ainsi.  
Enfin, l'ampleur de la situation l'atteignait. Et Hinata, la douce héritière, fut prise d'une épouvantable nausée, le dos couvert d'une sueur glacée. Alors qu'elle allait céder pour de bon à la panique, une voix cynique s'éleva en elle :

« Et bien, où est passé tout ton sang-froid, ta colère ? Vas-tu vraiment tout abandonner, comme la fille sans consistance que tu as toujours été ? Laisse-moi plutôt faire…laisse-moi agir… »

La voix était doucereuse à présent. Perdue, les yeux dans le vide, n'ayant plus la moindre énergie, sans même la force de penser, Hinata écouta la voix continuer à diffuser ces belles et vénéneuses paroles. Elle lui promettait sécurité, bonheur, insouciance…

Dans un subit éclair de lucidité, Hinata revint à elle-même. Pour voir un Naruto soucieux face à elle, qui la dévisageait d'un air anxieux. Elle lui sourit comme si de rien était et accepta de bonne grâce la main qu'il lui tendait. Toute vengeance oubliée, ils sortirent afin de rejoindre les autres.

Mais en son for intérieur, Hinata ne cessait de ressasser ce « malaise ».

Et cette obsédante question : Etait-elle folle ?

Dans l'ombre des coulisses, une ombre avait assisté à toute la scène, se délectant des tourments de l'adolescente. La première phase du plan était en marche. Un plan si subtil que sa proie n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper… La gamine était déjà pieds et poings liés. A sa merci… Et en la contrôlant, il pourrait atteindre ses propres objectifs.

Un sourire à glacer le sang, l'individu quitta la pénombre des loges, secoua sa chevelure écarlate. Voyant que l'écran de son portable s'allumait, il prit l'appareil, son sourire s'évanouit, et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il décrocha :

« Sasori, j'écoute… »

_Fin du chapitre_

Quel est donc le plan de Sasori, et ces objectifs ? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé d'aider ainsi Itachi, et qu'a-t-il fait à Hinata ? Et surtout… que compte t il lui faire ? Enfin, comment évoluera la relation entre Naruto et Hinata ?

PS : je veux une pluiiiie de reviews x) sinon j'envoie Itachi vous botter les fesses !

Yunako : merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font très plaisir ! (message sous-entendu aux radins de reviews ) ) Itachi prépare son come-back de grand méchant… héhé…  
désolée du long silence, j'avais plus, mais alors plus du tout l'inspiration ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

LayaCaldin : la bagarre est dans le prochain chapitre mouahaha.


	17. Chapter 17

**Danse et séduction 16 **

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

PetiteKitsune : Merci, savoir que ce que j'écris te plaît me fait très plaisir, et m'encourage d'autant plus à continuer ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite !

Komurin : Je n'ai pas encore définit de fin fixe, mais celle que je pense prendre ne correspond à aucun scénario prévisible, fidèle à mon principe d'écrire l'improbable… ce sera donc la surprise

LayaCaldin : la phrase avec Itachi était une blague, mais c'est visiblement mal passé, je m'abstiendrai donc de faire de l'humour ^^. Le fait qu'Hinata paraisse schizophrène est voulu, tu sauras bientôt pourquoi… suspense, héhé…

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

Noir était le monde, sombre le ciel, invisibles les étoiles. Pieds nus, Hinata errait dans le manoir, simplement vêtue d'une robe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux. Ainsi parée, elle ressemblait à quelques esprits, mais cette comparaison ne l'intéressait guère.

Non, ce qui occupait ses pensées était une ombre noire, aperçue par la fenêtre. Ses pieds nus effleurant légèrement le sol, elle descendit les escaliers, se dirigea vers la porte de service, et put enfin sentir la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne. Un bref instant, l'éclat d'une étoile lui parvint, avant de disparaître, absorbé par la distance.

Un bruit étrange retentit, claquement de voiles de navires, et elle se retourna. Sans surprise, elle contempla la sombre silhouette apparut, qui lui rendait regard pour regard. Mais _il_ n'était pas comme de coutume. Ses yeux étaient dépourvus de leur morgue habituelle, et une douce chaleur y régnait. Voilà qui était décidément étrange, aussi fut elle sur ses gardes.

Toujours un air paisible sur ses traits, _il_ lui sourit, et sa beauté, qui atteignit alors son paroxysme, lui coupa le souffle. Comblant rapidement la distance qui les séparait, il fut bientôt devant elle, et l'enserra d'une étreinte protectrice. Elle ressentit alors tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, l'amour d'un père, la tendresse d'un frère.

Hésitante, elle lui rendit son étreinte, s'attendant à quelques mauvais coups. Mais rien. Au contraire, il enfouit profondément son visage dans son cou, et Hinata, le nez dans ses vêtements, inspira légèrement son odeur.

Fruitée mais masculine, elle lui plût infiniment. Enserrant sa prise autour du torse du jeune homme, elle ne put que murmurer faiblement :

« Est-ce bien toi, Itachi ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » lui sourit-il.

Mais brusquement, ses traits se convulsèrent, et toute la méchanceté du monde se mit à y luire. Deux ailes noires se déployèrent dans son dos, tandis qu'il l'observait, amusé, se décomposer devant ce subit changement.

« Tu as voulu savoir qui j'étais, » ricana-t-il, « vois donc ! »

Et de vastes espaces apparurent sous eux, des champs de flammes, où se tordaient les damnés. La terreur et la nausée la prirent devant ce terrible spectacle, et elle supplia pour que cessent ces horreurs.

De nouveau, le rire cruel retentit, avant que la voix doucereuse ne lui réponde :

« Tu connais la condition… Pour que cela cesse, tu dois devenir mienne… ou veux-tu les rejoindre ? »

Et il la précipita vers les Enfers, où elle chuta en hurlant de terreur.

Le cœur battant la chamade, encore terrifiée par le cauchemar, Hinata se redressa violemment dans son lit, rejeta au loin les draps, et tenta de se calmer. Une peur irrationnelle menaçait encore de la submerger, et elle s'obligea à faire des exercices de respiration pour ramener son rythme cardiaque à la normale. Peu à peu, les derniers vestiges de la peur s'évanouirent, mais les images de ce rêve étaient encore nettement imprimées derrière les paupières d'Hinata. Elle secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi diable elle avait rêvé de ce stupide Don Juan.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le prénom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, pour se fondre dans le silence. Tous dormaient à cette heure.

C'est pourquoi elle bondit de surprise quand, de l'entrée de sa chambre, retentit une voix mi ironique mi charmeuse :

« Lui-même… »

Fin du chapitre

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est archi court… Mais bon


	18. Sentiments, Moto & Piège

_Danse et séduction 18 ! _

Les yeux écarquillés, Hinata bondit hors du lit, cherchant fiévreusement à traverser l'obscurité, à apercevoir l'intrus. Qui ne se fit guère prier pour s'avancer, la laissant se rendre compte de son identité. Avec ses éternels habits sombres, il se fondait parfaitement dans le noir, dont il semblait faire partie intégrante.

Le premier réflexe d'Hinata fut de se pincer. Quand elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, qu'elle était bel et bien éveillée, une coutumière sensation de peur et de défi vint brûler son estomac, tandis qu'elle regardait avec détachement le jeune homme avancer vers elle. Mais elle fut stupéfaite quand, sans un regard, il la dépassa, pour se poster face à la fenêtre, et se plonger dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne. Un moment s'écoula, dans un silence absolu.

Brusquement saisie par l'ironie de la situation, la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer la quinte de rire qui la secoua. Uchiha Itachi, le grand séducteur, qui n'hésitait pas à s'introduire par effraction chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit, qui avait ordonné son enlèvement, et désirait la posséder, était en train de regarder les astres à sa fenêtre. S'en était trop pour Hinata, bien éprouvée par les jours précédents. Un spasme nerveux la secoua, elle se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces, en vain. Aussi éclata-t-elle d'un rire étouffé, tentant d'être la plus discrète possible.

Quand elle commença à se calmer, elle constata qu'il s'était retourné, et la fixait d'un air… étonné. Mais l'impassibilité vint très vite reprendre son emprise sur ses traits, et la furtive lueur de surprise qu'elle avait entre aperçue s'évanouit.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? N'as-tu donc personne pour te tenir compagnie cette nuit ? » Le ton avait été plus mordant qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais elle ne regrettait aucun de ses mots.

« -Je vois que ton récent séjour dans les bas quartiers t'a rendu moins timide… » La voix avait été glaciale, à l'image de son possesseur.

Silencieusement, elle le défia du regard. Ce duel dura quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'en désintéresse, et ne s'approche d'elle.

Hinata se prépara à lutter. Karin lui avait appris quelques petits trucs qui pouvaient s'avérer très utiles dans ce genre de situation…

Mais ce qui se passa ensuite la prit complètement au dépourvu.

Loin d'afficher son habituel air joueur, ou même pervers, Itachi paraissait terriblement sérieux. Voilà qui était pour le moins déconcertant.

Elle le fut plus encore quand, avec une tendresse inimaginable chez un homme de sa trempe, il effleura, du bout de son index, la peau veloutée de sa joue. Au contact, la jeune fille sentit son corps se figer, indépendamment de sa volonté. L'air grave, inflexible, les noires prunelles qui ne lâchaient pas une seule seconde, vidaient lentement son cerveau de toutes pensées cohérentes.

Toujours aussi pensif, il fit courir son doigt le long de son menton, sur son cou, il frôla son épaule, descendit, avant de raser ses hanches. Il stoppa soudainement tout mouvement, se contentant de la fixer, avant, de son autre main, s'emparer de son menton. Et l'enchantement se rompit. L'envoutement qu'il semblait avoir exercé sur elle était levé, et elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer.

Elle n'aimait pas Itachi. Détestait ses manières de poseur, de Don Juan irrésistible. Haïssait le fait qu'il la considéra comme un jouet. Comment donc expliquer le fait que ce soit elle, sur une subite pulsion, ou par défi, qui ai franchi la distance qui les séparait, et l'embrassait fougueusement ?

Quand il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, Itachi fut, il dut bien l'avouer, légèrement surpris. Rares étaient les femmes qui prenaient l'incitative avec lui, qui tentaient de le dominer. Un rictus animal déforma un instant son visage, avant qu'il ne réponde avec ardeur au baiser. S'il adorait être surpris, il était hors de question de laisser la gamine mener la danse.

Aussi passa-t-il un bras autour de la taille d'Hinata, la pressant davantage contre lui. Leurs lèvres, brûlantes, n'avaient cessé de se rencontrer, dans de fougueux échanges.

Et Hinata réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. D'embrasser, volontairement, Itachi. Se rabaissant ainsi au rang de toutes ces filles prêtes à tout pour lui, ces filles qu'elle méprisait. Aussi chercha-t-elle à se dégager, en vain. Elle ne réussit qu' à trébucher en arrière. Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à ce qu'elle trouva : la chemise d'Itachi.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le sol, lui ayant passé un bras sous sa tête, pour amortir le choc. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés instinctivement dans l'attente du choc, Hinata avala avec peine sa salive. Il était près. Très près même. Suffisamment pour qu'elle sente le poids de son corps sur le sien. Ce qui lui fit penser à autre chose. A lui aussi d'ailleurs, à en juger pour le sourire narquois qu'il arborait, jubilant devant la gêne qu'il devinait chez la jeune fille.

« - Quelle fille entreprenante, susurra-t-il à son oreille, je te suggère que nous allions sur le lit avant de passer aux choses sérieuses… »

Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer, il se releva, l'attrapa et la posa, avec délicatesse, sur le vaste lit. Notre héroïne commença à paniquer, d'autant plus alertée par le –chaste- baiser d'Itachi. Elle sentit ses mains s'affairer autour de son corps, sur son cou, son buste, et voulut le repousser, faiblement, quand il se releva, sans avertissement.

Il la toisa brièvement, semblant la juger, tandis qu'elle se redressait tant bien que mal et ouvrait la bouche pour une réplique cinglante, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« - C'est beaucoup moins amusant quand tu te laisses faire… » Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

La laissant choquée, et même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, secrètement blessée, il repartit, aussi fantomatique qu'à son arrivée.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle s'habillait, qu'elle remarqua l'absence autour de son cou, du collier au renard.

Toute la journée, Hinata avait été dans la lune. En effet, depuis cette nuit, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, et les conclusions de cette réflexion ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Mais alors absolument pas. Car elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Et cette vérité qu'elle s'était cachée, qu'elle avait caché dans un profond recoin de son esprit, refusait désormais de rester dans l'ombre.

Elle, Hinata Hyuuga, était attirée Itachi Uchiha. Le Don Juan par excellence, sans morale ni scrupule. Un homme qui lui plaisait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Son charisme, ses yeux envoutants, son odeur enivrante, cette lueur douce et joueuse qui teintait ses prunelles quant il la regardait…

Une fois qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle avait trouvé que les sensations nées des mains de l'Uchiha n'étaient pas désagréables. Mais elle se posait une autre question : était-ce le plaisir de la sexualité, ou parce que c'était lui ?

La jeune fille décida donc de faire une petite expérience. Elle saisit son portable, envoya un sms. La réponse lui parvint une demi-heure plus tard, lui tirant un pale sourire.

_Akatsuki, minuit _

D'une démarche gracile, Hinata s'aventura sur le parking de l'Akatsuki. Rapidement, elle repéra son invité, appuyé dos à sa moto, entouré d'une dizaine de jolies filles. Il riait aux éclats, cachant avec habileté ses regards prédateurs.

Ses yeux croisèrent enfin ceux d'Hinata, et il se tut. Il la détailla de haut en bas : elle portait une courte robe blanche avec dos nu. Sa taille était ornée d'un nœud, qui en soulignait la finesse. Elle portait des talons qui devaient faire environ 7 centimètres, évalua-t-il. La tenue lui donnait un charme enfantin et virginal qui lui allait très bien… à croquer.

N'accordant plus la moindre attention aux filles qui l'entouraient, il se redressa, marcha vers elle. Saisi sa main, y déposa un baiser, avant de l'entraîner vers la boîte de nuit. L'installant au comptoir, il lui servit à boire. Il l'emmena sur la piste, où ils demeurèrent un certain temps. Fatiguée, elle alla sur un tabouret près du bar, l'observant danser. Voyant comment il se déhanchait. Ce qui la frappa fut son sourire : il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dansait qu'il avait l'air si détendu.

Elle se crispa soudainement. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'était appuyé sur le bar, et la fixait d'un air intéressé. Bien qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sa timidité, elle n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise lors de tels moments. Elle avala soudain sa salive. L'homme venait de se planter devant elle.

« Je vous offre un verre ? Une si jolie demoiselle ne peut rester seule… »

« Merci mais je suis accompagnée, » répliqua-t-elle en désignant la foule.

« Pour s'amuser sans toi, il ne doit pas être très gentil » insista l'autre, s'emparant de son poignet. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le barman, un beau rouquin, se tendre, tandis qu'elle tentait de se libérer. Elle sentit soudain un bras ferme se mettre sur ses épaules, et une masse chaude dans son dos.

« La demoiselle t'a dit qu'elle était accompagnée, il me semble ? » la question, glaciale, reflétait l'air de Naruto. Une colère froide était tombée sur ses traits, et il semblait prêt à fracasser l'opportun. Le voyant, le malotru pâlit brusquement, marmonna une excuse et disparut dans la foule.

« On y va », cracha-t-il soudain, et, forçant Hinata à le suivre, partit. Plongé dans ses pensées, il lui fit signe de monter derrière lui, et vit vrombir le moteur. Toujours sans un mot, il conduisit à une vitesse folle, se défiant de la circulation et de toute prudence. Arrivé devant une belle bâtisse, il freina d'un coup, fit signe à Hinata de descendre, et l'entraîna de nouveau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la poussa en avant, et elle pénétra dans une pièce sombre.

Nouvelle bourrade et elle tomba sur le canapé. L'air toujours impassible, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

« Je me suis toujours demandé qui se cachait derrière la gentille petite Hinata. Si douce, si calme, si paisible… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais te faire crier ce soir. »

Et son sourire bestial la terrifia.

Prenant de force son menton, il l'embrassa avec violence. La plaquant davantage contre le tissu, il laissa échapper un grognement, avant de se relever. Et de tomber à terre, sans connaissance.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que mon produit ne fonctionnerai jamais… Heureux de vous rencontrer Miss Hyuuga. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'honneur d'être présentés en bonne et due forme. Mais nous allons avoir l'occasion de faire connaissance. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.»

« Qu'est-ce que… » Balbutia Hinata.

L'homme soupira avec impatience.

« Dépêchez-vous. Ne m'impatienté pas si vous ne voulez pas que votre prince charmant, ce cher Itachi, ne retrouve votre cadavre dans un fossé au bord de la route… »

Blême, Hinata sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie comme précédemment ordonné.

« Bien, sourit l'homme. Comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis un ennemi. Non pas que je doute de vos facultés intellectuelles mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair. Je vais donc vous demander votre portable et d'éviter tout mouvement inutile. Le fossé, souvenez-vous », conclut-il avec un petit rire.

Et l'homme poussa l'héritière hors de la pièce.

La dernière manche d'une longue partie débutait enfin.

_Fin du chapitre_


End file.
